Loving Can Heal
by spazzgirl
Summary: a collection of Romanogers prompt for shieldandgun Captain America Civil War Count Down
1. Her Shield

**Her Shield**

 **This here is my little fic for the Romanogers countdown to Civil War going on Tumblr. Prompts are by the shieldandgun page on Tumblr, so if you guys are interested on joining, check out the page and see the prompts they have.**

 **Anyways this is just a small little one-shot.**

 **Summary:** _she could take care of herself, but she didn't mind him shielding her_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 1: shield or S.H.I.E.L.D_

She could recall the first time he joined the agency of S.H.I.E.L.D, he seemed a bit lost and eager at the same time, and ready to take on any missions he was given. Of course he had to lose the colorful suit in order to be prepped for missions, so they gave him the dark blue stealth suit.

God damn did he look fine in that.

That suit really left an impression on her, to the point where she just wanted to take him back to her apartment and take that suit on. Or perhaps leave it on and just have him fuck her with it on, she couldn't really decide.

Though it was a surprise to her that Fury had made them partners.

" _Show him the ropes, how we operate."_

" _You do realize that he'll be against most of this."_

" _That's why he'll do all the heavy lifting and you do what you do best."_

" _Rogers is just my temporary partner right? Until Barton gets back?"_

" _That is if Agent Barton is given the clearance." Fury smiled at her. "Besides, won't it be interesting to see Russia's best team up with America's best?"_

Nat shook her head at the memory, sure she was a bit upset with the whole partnership, but Steve was a fast learner and was really fast despite being big. Of course she could never forget that one mission where she fucked up by backing up S.H.I.E.L.D intel and Batroc threw a grenade at them.

Though being partners with Steve had its. Sometimes during the explosives or if they were being shot down, Steve would cover them with his shield. His whole body protecting her while they were being covered by the vibranium shield.

Natasha had always be independent. That she didn't need anyone to help come and save her, because she was extremely capable of taking care of herself. Though with Steve.

 _With Steve_

 _She felt safe_

 _Safe in his arms_

 _And safe behind his shield_

Ever since the downfall of the agency, the two headed towards Stark Tower (which became the Avengers Tower) and the two would practice with his shield. Steve was impressed with Nat's ability to use the shield and she smirked when she saw his reaction. Only the two of them had the magnets to recall back his shield, it made her feel special that she was the only one he could trust with it.

" _How come Nat's the only one with the magnets Tony?"_

" _Aw don't be jealous Clint, not my fault you suck with throwing the shield."_

" _I'M CALLED HAWKEYE FOR A REASON NAT!"_

" _Whatever. Your just jealous because Steve likes me more."_

 _Clint snorted, "Like? More like LOOOOVE!"_

" _You wanna live?"_

" _Yes please."_

Steve would never admit that the reason why he allowed Nat the same magnets as him is a way to protect her in case he wasn't there. Of course he'd be lying if the other reason was that he was _very_ fond of the super spy. He truly liked seeing the red head with his shield, he trusted her with it and no one else.

" _How am I supposed to be the next Captain America if you keep hogging Steve's shield Natalia?"_

" _Woah, you said you were gonna be the next Cap Barnes? If anything, it's definitely going to be me."_

 _Nat just rolled her eyes. "Boys, please, none of you are worthy of being the next Captain America," she smirked, "after all, Steve agrees that I look good with the shield."_

 _Both Bucky and Sam looked at the now flustered super soldier._

" _So you do admit that the two of you are in relationship!"_

 _Bucky grinned, "Ha, Stark owes me $20!"_

" _YOU BETTED THAT ME AND NAT WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP?!"_

 _Bucky just shrugged, "Well yeah."_

" _Dude, you two had it baaad way back then. Like I could feel the sexual tension rolling off from the both of you."_

 _Both Bucky and Sam hit the floor with a painful groan, standing behind them was Nat holding Steve's shield._

" _God those two never shut up do they?"_

 _Steve frowned, "Nat, that wasn't very nice."_

" _Yeah, neither was using our relationship as a way to win easy money."_

" _I'm regretting letting you using my shield now."_

 _Nat smirked, "Well if you want it back, I'd like to see you try." Walking away the super spy swayed her hips, causing the blond to groan._

Looking down he smiled fondly as his three year old son was curled up against the shield. He felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

"Well looks like there's another person who wants your shield."

Steve smiled, turning around he wrapped his arms around Nat's waist and kissed her. "Jealous?"

"Nope," she smirked, "besides who needs a vibranium shield when I have you to protect me."

 **END**

 **OMFG I WROTE FLUFF GUYS!**

 **NO ANGST HERE!**

 **I decided to use both prompts for this one.**


	2. Bang Bang

**Bang Bang**

 **Woo hoo, we are here with the second prompt for CACWCD! And I am soo excited with this prompt yo!**

 **All I have to say that there is some sliiiiight lemon in this one, but nothing too heavy.**

 **Summary:** _they always say that a woman is hot firing a gun, but they never taken into account of Captain America firing one_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **Let's get this show on the road!**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 2: Gun_

Natasha was desperately looking for her glocks. This was the first time she didn't have her favorite guns on her and it just had to be on a mission that went down to shit.

" _Are you alright Nat?"_ Clint asked over the coms.

"No," she started to growl, "I can't find my fucking guns!"

" _Woah, little red without her guns?!"_ Great no Stark knew. _"That's a first!"_

" _Guys I can't find my shield!"_ Ah shit now Steve didn't have his shield, well this mission became obviously shitty.

" _I still hold my hammer,"_ well at least Thor didn't lose his weapon.

" _Nat look out, lackeys coming at you, looks like they have some heavy stuff."_

The super spy cursed under her breath as she saw several of them with automatics. She started to run as they began to fire down on her, as she ran, her eyes spotted something shiny.

 _More like patriotic"_

Right near her was Steve's shield, seriously how the fuck did he lose it? Activating the magnets on her arm, which she still gloated around Clint, the shield went to her and began to block the oncoming bullets.

"Hey Cap, I found your shield!"

" _Really?!"_

" _You know for a guy that's about to have a grenade thrown at him, sure sounds chipper!"_

" _Fuck off Stark."_

" _Language capsicile!"_

Nat could basically see Steve rolling his eyes, while everyone wasn't used to having Captain America curse, Nat was basically used to it.

Everyone was surprised that they didn't hear the grenade go off, so they all assumed that Steve somehow managed to disarm the soldier.

Lost in her thoughts, Nat didn't realize that she was almost shot, until one of goons ended up getting an arrow through their head.

"Your welcome," Clint smirked as she ran towards him.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes.

She noticed that Thor and Tony arrived, she also guessed that Bruce was still back by the jet.

"Anyone seen Cap," they all looked around.

The moment they turned around, they saw a goon with a rocket launcher. Before anyone had time to react, the man fell, and standing before them was a sight to behold, saying that they were all wide eyed.

Steve Rogers just shot a man

Captain fucking America just fired a gun

"Well there goes my plan for Cap supporting gun laws." Tony said jokingly.

"Holy crap Cap! Where'd you learn to shoot?!" Clint ran towards the captain.

"You guys do realize that I was in the army?"

The sandy blond man rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, we tend to forget that part."

As Nat walked towards Steve, she noticed what was in his right hand.

"Is that my glock?"

Steve looked down and noticed he had one of her guns in his hand. "Oh yeah, I found them while I was trying to get away from the guy with the grenade." He held out both guns to her. "How about a trade," he gave her his boyish smile.

A shiver went down Natasha's spine as she watched Steve in the shooting gallery. Seeing him fire the hand gun was just a sexy sight. Honestly, seeing Captain America fire a gun just had to be the sexiest thing to ever happen.

"I'm still surprise you can use one." Nat watched him load the chamber.

Steve smirked at her. "There's a lot of things that you don't know about me."

"Oh, is that so?"

His smirk turned into a cocky grin. "Bucky taught me how to use a sniper gun."

An image of Steve lying in his uniform, concentrating while he looked through the scope, popped into her head.

"Someone's far away." Steve took off the headphones and placed his hands on her hips. "Wanna share with the class."

"I might have you teach me to use a sniper's gun." Her arms wrapped around his neck. "But how about a little friendly _fire_?"

He arched a brow, "Here? In the shooting gallery?"

"Well Clint doesn't come in until a couple of hours. So we have time to waste."

"I like the way you think."

The super spy wrapped her legs around his waist and he placed her against the counter of where the gun and ammo were. She moaned into his mouth, the smell of gunpowder and his forest pine scent engulfing her senses. It was such a delicious aroma he gave off and she would love to indulge in it.

She smiled against his lips. "Is that another gun in your pocket or are you just really happy to see me?"

Steve just laughed, "Why don't you see for yourself."

 **END**

 **ROMANOGERS SEX IN A SHOOTING GALLERY IS THE SEXIEST THING AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE!**

 **Let's be honest, Steve firing a gun would be the sexiest thing ever!**

 **PLEASE RUSSO BROTHERS MAKE IT HAPPEN!**


	3. Loosen Up My Buttons

**Loosen Up My Buttons**

 **I AM SUPER PISSED ABOUT THIS WEEK'S PROMPT FOR THE CACWCD BECAUSE I WROTE A SMUTTY ONE-SHOT WITH THAT PROMPT! BUT WHATEVER, I'M GONNA DO ANOTHER ONE!**

 **I should be studying, but Romanogers and smut, and yeaaaaaaaa**

 **Pffft this was totally inspired by "Buttons" by PussyCatDolls, which you should all listen to while reading this, because porn.**

 **Summary:** _he loved hearing that purring sound coming from her lips_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **This may or may not be a sequel to "Crazy Right Now" but that's all up to you.**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 3: Motorcycle_

There were many things Steve Rogers loved

Dogs

His friends

His Harely

A certain red haired spy

Whose name may or may not be Natasha Romanoff

But if there was one thing Steve Rogers loved the most was seeing Natasha Romanoff on a Harely-Davidson bike, not just any bike, but the one he owned. The first time he saw her come back into the garage with it (after she "borrowed" it) instantly desire shot through his body and may or may not have gotten a hard on.

It was hot, seeing her in those tight blue jeans, those leather boots she wore, and the red shirt, and with that black leather jacket. Damn he might as well have died and gone to heaven. To say his new kink really sparked an interest in his girlfriend

 _Yes girlfriend_

 _Russia and America were fucking dating_

 _Deal with it_

"You're kidding right?" Steve was trying not concentrate on the way her chest stuck out when she put her arms underneath them. "Eyes up here Rogers," she snapped her fingers in his face.

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck, "come on Nat, it'll be fun."

"That's my line Steve," she raised a brow, "and what brought this on?" Her eyes widened as he blushed. "Oh my god, don't tell me it was the incident a few weeks ago?"

"Well it certainly left an impression on me," he grinned.

Nat just rolled her eyes, "I just can't believe that you would want to fuck me on the bike again."

"It's a different bike," Steve frowned, "we'll be doing it on my Harely that I got a few months after I defrosted." He narrowed his eyes on her. "And the one you just 'happened' to borrow."

She grinned, "You really aren't letting that one go are you?"

"You didn't ask."

"And having sex on that bike is any different than me 'borrowing' it?"

"I'm asking for consent here Nat," he whined a bit, "come on, just this once."

"You are you and what have you done with Steve Rogers."

Steve grinned, "Come on Nat, you should know me. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn."

"Ah yes a real Brooklynese, through and through." Her eyes lingered on the Harely and then back to Steve. "I still can't believe we're having this conversation. How long have you planned this?"

"Just since that incident, please Nat, just this once?"

"Won't anyone walk in on us?"

Steve grinned again. "Everyone's out, so we have the whole place to ourselves. Besides, it's not like everyone goes into the garage, especially the Captain America garage lot."

"You should be lucky that you have your own private section," Nat sighed, "I can't believe I'm actually agreeing to this."

"Soo that's a yes?"

"Yes it is," she walked a bit closer to Steve and wrapped her arms around his neck, "now about you make good on that promise."

A soft mewl escaped her lips as his own were on her neck. The warmth of his breath tickling her and she sighed as his hands were on her waist.

"Bike now," breaking from his hold and with the sway of her hips, walked towards his Harely and sat on the bike.

"Come on soldier, don't leave me hanging."

A playful growl escaped Steve's lips and walked towards her. His hands found her waist once again and brought her into another kiss. It was dominate and their tongues swirled around one another. Nat arched her back as she felt his left hand place on the small of her back as it went underneath her leather jacket. Still into the kiss, the red head took off her jacket and threw it, followed by Steve's own leather jacket.

Grabby hands began to feel each other's skin underneath their own shirts. Nat stroke his hard chiseled abs, while Steve stroke underneath her breast. His thumbs stroking her erect nipples through her bra. Once he broke the kiss, the blond began to nibble the spy's neck, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Nat," Steve growled against her neck as she palmed his clothed erection.

"You're going a bit slow old man."

"How about we speed things up?"

She let out a shriek as the super soldier ripped her shirt and bra off, leaving her top completely bare. Before Nat could chew his ass off, he had her right nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it. A couple of Russian curses escaped her lips as he teased her breasts. Steve felt himself harden even more as a purr escaped her lips. Wanting to hear her purr even more, removed his lips from her wet teat and began to leave kisses down her body.

The sounds of her purrs excited him, he loved the sounds of her purring each time they had sex. Quickly, he unbutton her jeans, before taking them off, he took off her boots and proceeded to remove the pair of pants. Once the jeans were gone, Nat's underwear quickly followed, leaving her naked and hot on his Harely.

The red head could see the desire and hunger in his eyes, as they went from baby blue to dark blue with clear intentions. Deciding to tease him a bit, she parted her legs, showing the super soldier her dripping core. Steve groaned at the sight, her legs spread out and could see some of her juices spilling down from her pussy to the seat of his bike. Kneeling in front of her, his tongue teased her entrance and began to feast on her pussy. Nat cried out and gripped his hair as he began to devour her.

Her scent was too intoxicating for Steve, he wanted to devour all of her and he wanted to do it on his bike. With the curve of his tongue, she came into his hungry mouth and he drank up all she had to offer. Through hooded eyes, she watched as Steve stripped for her. Watching his muscles ripple with each movement, she loved it even more when he was taking off the lower half of his clothes.

Naked as she was, Nat could see the pearl of pre-cum his aching arousal was leaking. Before she could touch him, Steve stopped her and shook his head.

"Oh no, today is my turn," he purred.

This time, he pulled her from the seat of the bike, she watched as those toned cut legs of his straddled the bike, it didn't help when she saw his dick move and bob a bit as he sat down. The blond patted his lap, gesturing her to climb on his lap. Once she straddled his hips, he brought her down for a kiss, her dripping core brushing against his raging erection. Using his left hand to hold her up, his right hand slithered between them and aligned his length with her entrance. Slowly Nat began to go down on him inch by inch.

Once she was settled and adjusted to his size, something unexpected happened.

 _Steve turned his Harely on_

The moment he revved the right handle, the bike roared to life, and Nat could feel the vibrations of it. She instantly clenched around him hard, surprised by the new sensation.

"You fucking bastard."

Steve smugly grinned. "Told you it'd be fun."

"Fuck Steve," the moment he rolled his hips, he turned the handle lightly.

The movement of his hips and the vibrations caused by the bike's purring, brought her to new pleasurable heights. Nat literally felt like she was beyond cloud nine at the moment and just wanted to stay there. Her body was shaking from the intense pleasure, it didn't help that Steve was already pounding into her as the bike's small tremors affected him as well.

Somehow Steve managed a good rhythm, each time he thrusted hard into Nat, he would turn the handle hard as well. The sound of Nat's purring as well as the bike's purring, was a complete turn on for Steve. Not to mention the loud screams coming out from his favorite spy was an added bonus as well. He managed to keep his eyes open and look at the incredible sight before him. Nat was basically shaking from the extreme pleasure she was experiencing, sweat dripped down her body and her body flushed as well.

The spy dug her nails deeply into the super soldier's shoulders, trying to find some sort of purchase as she went on this complete _wild_ ride. Her back arched the moment Steve pressed against her cervix. Nat felt like she lost all control of her body and senses. Her body was going into overdrive and she couldn't keep up with Steve's thrust as well as the vibrations coming from the bike. Hot and wet walls clenched tightly around Steve's cock, and with a loud scream followed by a stream of Russian curses, Nat squirted. Her juices splattered onto Steve's stomach, dripping down onto the seat and down their legs.

As his left hand gripped harshly onto Nat's waist, his right hand left the handle and gripped just as hard on her waist as he pumped into her harshly. Slamming her down hard onto his length, Steve came with a string of curses as he came inside of her harshly.

"Damn," Nat laughed softly, "I think that was the best on yet."

"And you had your doubts." Steve smirked playfully.

She gently punched his shoulder, "Better shut it Rogers."

"Yes ma'am," too bad their one time bike sex ended up become a daily thing.

 **END**

 **MORE ROMANOGERS BIKE PORN!**

 **FEED ME BIKE PORN**

 **I CRAVE FOR IT!**


	4. Flying

**Flying**

 **Alright, here we are with another Romanogers prompt one-shot for the CACWCD. To be honest this one is a little bit tough because of the prompt. I was leaning towards smut with this one, but I might write an alternative version of this prompt if people want a smut version of it.**

 **I'm trying to get these prompts done and more writing between my hectic school schedule and me literally falling asleep every time I get home.**

 **Also I'm thinking about making a Romanogers and Static Quake (Daisy/Skye and Lincoln) one-shot. Who here likes Static Quake? No? Just me, okay.**

 **Summary:** _he could jump out of a plane from a parachute but flying was something he wasn't too comfortable with_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 4: quinjet_

The main perks about being Captain America was that everyone looked up to and wanted to be like you.

The downside of it.

Well when people see you as someone strong, you really can't show fear to anyone no matter how scary the situation might be. Sometimes when Steve got on the quinjet, he had a lot of things distracting him so he really didn't feel the fear creeping up on him. It wasn't until he forgot his helmet on the quinjet was when the fear hit him hard.

The moment he stepped inside of it, his body instantly froze and could hear the haunting whispers of the past. He could feel himself on the plan getting ready to crash down in the Artic while he was on the radio with Peggy.

" _There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."_

" _Please don't do this. W-we have time. We can work it out."_

" _Peggy..."_

" _I'm here."_

" _I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance."_

" _All right. A week next Saturday at The Stork Club."_

" _You've got it."_

" _Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late. Understood?"_

" _You know, I still don't know how to dance."_

" _I'll show you how. Just be there."_

" _I'd hate to step on your..."_

" _Steve?"_

" _Steve?"_

"STEVE!"

Snapping back into reality, the super soldier turned around was met face to face with Natasha. Her green eyes filled with worried as she saw the pale face of the strong captain.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," he breathed a little too harshly, "sorry you scared me."

Nat frowned a bit, "You looked like you were lost in thought. Are you sure you're okay?"

Steve gave her a small smile, "I'll be fine." He walked past by her until her voice called out to him again.

"Why were you on the quinjet?"

"Oh," he turned around and gave her a goofy smile, "I forgot my helmet!"

Jogging back onto the plane, Nat smiled and shook her head, though she decided to stay a bit still worried about the blond. Once Steve picked up his helmet, which was inconveniently placed near the control panels, his body froze again.

"Steve," he jumped as Nat placed a hand on his shoulder, she could see the panic look in his eyes, "are you alright?"

"What year is it?"

"Steve?"

"What year is it Nat?!" The panic in his voice worried her, not once did she see the strong and calm captain so vulnerable.

"It's 2015 Steve."

He let out a sigh and sat down on the co-pilot chair. Dropping his helmet, Steve buried his face in his hands, Nat could see his shoulders shaking.

"Steve, what's wrong." She sat down on the pilot seat and placed a hand on his leg, "you can tell me."

Sighing, he looked up and could see the pain in those beautiful blue eyes of his. "It's just that, I never realized how afraid I was."

"Afraid of what?"

"Being on the quinjet."

"I don't understand Steve."

He let out a soft laugh, "That's the point, every time I was on here, I was distracted, but without the distractions, my whole body shuts down." He hugged himself and rubbed his arms unconsciously. "Like I find myself on the Valkyrie again, getting ready to crash the plane in the Artic." Steve found himself shaking and his breathing heavy. "Sometimes I recall back having a conversation with Peggy before the crash and how we scheduled a date together at the Stork Club."

Nat could see how much trouble he was having trying to form the next sentence. Instantly she placed her hands on his cheeks, causing him to focus his attention on her.

"Breathe Steve, breathe," his heart beat began to slow down as he breathed, "You don't have to tell me everything. You don't have to relieve those memories anymore Steve."

"That's the thing Nat, I can't help it, when I'm on the quinjet alone, those memories resurface and it's just so hard not to suppress them."

Gently, she pulled the super soldier in for a hug and stroked his hair.

"I never said about suppressing those memories. But you need to learn to get over your fears."

"How can I Nat, every time I'm alone on this plane, I start to panic."

Carefully she pulled away and placed her right hand on his cheek.

"Then I'll help you. I'll help you get over your fear of coming onto the quinjet alone. When you feel like your experiencing PTSD, I'll be here to help you come back."

"Really?"

She smiled softly at him, "Really."

As the two got up, unconsciously, their hands found each other and interlaced with one another, leaving the quinjet hand-in-hand. But before the got off, Steve stopped for a bit and looked back at the control panel. He could feel himself going back from his time on the Valkyrie, but before he could lose himself to those flashbacks, he felt a small hand squeezing his strong ones. Looking down, he saw Nat with a small smile as he was able to pull himself back into the present.

"You think you can teach me how to fly," he asked as they walked off the ramp.

Nat shook her head in response, "One step at a time Steve, one step at a time."

 **END**

 **YA'LL DON'T KNOW HOW HEART BREAKING THIS WAS FOR ME TO WRITE! I AM A SOBBING AND BLUBBERING MESS!**

 **But seriously, you think a guy who crashed a plane into the Artic wouldn't have PTSD. I mean I always believed that Steve would have a panic attack each time he got on the qunjet and would be fine after he got over his fear.**


	5. Trapeze

**Trapeze**

 **Okay, ya'll don't know how hard it was for me to come up with an idea for this prompt. I had too many ideas swimming through my head until I thought of a good one.**

 **I tried to decide between an angsty one and a fluffy one, so I finally made my decision and went with a fluff filled one. Trust me, the angst one just made me cry and still does just thinking about it.**

 **Summary:** _Steve didn't know if this was a good idea or not, but all he kept getting was "It's gonna be fun."_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 5: catch_

Steve literally had no idea how he ended up in this situation, seriously like he had no idea how. Somehow it ended up losing a bet against Nat and wasn't even told what her plan was if she won. Of course being a master spy didn't mean she could kick his butt in whack-a-mole, and Steve was just shocked when she beat him. He was donning a pair of black sweats and a grey short sleeve shirt that showed his physique.

"You okay Cap," looking up, he saw Clint handing above him, his feet hooked on a wooden handle attached to strong rope. "You look a bit-"

"Don't you dare say it Clint."

" _Down_."

Steve threw his hands up in the air or down in Clint's case.

The archer just laughed, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it," swinging back and forth the trapeze, he spun in the air and landed perfectly on the soft mat. "So Nat brought you here to learn the trapeze huh?"

"Well she wasn't clear on what her conditions was after she won in whack-a-mole. All she kept saying 'it's gonna be fun' and I had no idea what she meant."

Clint laughed again, "As to be expected from Nat, she always had fun doing trapeze and I guess she wanted to bring you in on the fun."

The topic of their conversation ended up walking in the tent. She was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top.

"Hello boys," she placed a small kiss on Steve's cheek, "so Rogers, ready to learn trapeze?"

Steve looked up at the set and stiffened a bit, "I don't know, I mean I don't think I can."

"Sure you can," Clint wrapped his right arm around Steve's shoulder, "I've seen guys big as you do trapeze, plus you got really good reflexes and have some pretty sweet parkour moves."

"Parkour?" Steve looked at Nat.

She smiled back at him, "We'll get to that someday. Come on Steve, it's gonna be fun!" She began to walk towards one of the poles

"There's that phrase again," the super soldier muttered under his breath.

Clint laughed, "Yeah Steve, _it's gonna be fuuuuunnnn_!" He wheezed as he felt the other blond elbow him in the gut.

Steve just slouched, "Let's just get over this."

Clint grabbed his arm. "Alright, first thing is we need to set the net."

"Net?" Steve tilted his head.

"Since your new to the trapeze, we'll need to set up a net as a safety precaution, just in case you fall."

The super soldier raised a brow, "But I don't bruise easily."

"Yeah I know that, but Nat will kill me if something bad happened to you. You know how mother hen she gets with you."

Both winced at the memory of Nat literally tying Steve to the hospital bed after he accidentally sprained his ankle, especially since the incident was something stupid he did with Clint and Bucky, said incident was teaching Steve how to skate without any padding or a helmet.

"Alright, let's put up that net."

After several a few minutes both blondes put up the net before Clint teaching Steve how to do trapeze.

"Basically, it's all about trust in your partner, precision, and quick reflexes. Luckily for you, you and Nat have all three of those basis down, the only thing is the timing."

"Timing?"

"What Clint means, that there will be a moment in which both of us have good momentum that I can fly off my swing and you'll catch me, or if you want, you can get off your swing and I'll catch you."

"Um, can't I watch you and Clint do this?"

"Alright, but you get one demonstration Rogers, and then it's you and me." She winked at her boyfriend.

Steve watched as the two began swinging back and forth, first hanging onto the ropes before performing all sort of tricks that amazed Steve. Then was the moment Clint had talked to him about, both hanging from their feet and swing back and forth. Just as Nat's swing came towards Clint, she jumped off, hands launching her off the bar, spun a bit and then Clint caught her as his swing came forth after her launched. The super soldier clapped his hands after the amazing performance.

"That was amazing you guys!" Both agents bowed.

"Now it's your turn big guy," Clint slapped Steve's back playfully.

Steve swallowed a lump in his throat as he began to climb onto the pole that Clint used and Nat did the same with hers. The super soldier used some of the chalk that on the stand so he could grip the bar. To be honest, Steve was nervous as fuck, he was afraid that he was going to drop Nat if he didn't catch her.

"You okay there soldier?"

He was brought out of his thoughts, "Ye-yeah, I'm alright."

Nat frowned, she was concerned that he might be recalling a memory before he froze. She knew that Steve was afraid that he wouldn't catch her and she would end up falling.

"Steve, listen to the sound of my voice," the leader of the Avengers looked at her, "I trust you to catch me. I know you'll catch me, I trust you Steve." He nodded in response, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

Both held onto the ropes and they both swung off their stands and their feet on the trapeze handle. Steve smiled as he watched Nat planking, her hands held the rope strongly, her feet going up and her head down. It looked like as if she was lying down while flying. She resumed her position on the bar and grinned at him.

Deciding to show off a bit, Steve decided to hang onto the ropes with one hand and posed as if he was leaping. Nat just laughed at his antic.

"Alright lovebirds, are you gonna do this or what?"

The red head just shook her head, "Come on soldier, we got a show to pull off."

Steve nodded, he hung by his feet while Nat hung onto the bar with her hands. They began to swing back and forth until they reached the right momentum. Nat launched herself and spun, instantly Steve caught her, once she was in his arms, he kicked his feet off the bar and the two landed on the net. Both laughed as the bounced onto the net.

"Told you it was gonna be fun," she beamed up at him.

Steve grinned, "Yeah, you were right, that was fun."

Before they could kiss, Clint groaned.

"Aw come on guys, not on the net!"

 **END**

 **I initially was going to write about James climbing the monkey bars and he ended up getting stuck because he looked down, and Steve keeps telling him that he'll catch him. But I ended up going with the whole trapeze act, because you know with Clint being part of the circus.**

 **Yes I have a headcanon that Tony bought Clint a circus tent just for shits and giggles.**


	6. I'm Sorry for Everything That I've Done

**I'm Sorry for Everything That I've Done**

 **Woo hoo finally getting an early start with this weeks CACWCD prompt. Anyways I know that I was going to try to stay away from angst, but with some of the upcoming prompts, I cannot. But hey, at least you guys got some fluffy one-shots from me and smut as well.**

 **Anyways this one-shot will have a sequel to it because I'm intertwining this week's prompt with another one that's coming up.**

 **Summary:** _she didn't mean to keep so many secrets from him, but in the end, she ended up paying the price_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **Be sure to listen to "Hello" by Adele!**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 6: Distress_

"How many lies are we up to now Nat?!"

She winced at the tone of his voice, rarely did Steve get mad at her, but this time he was extremely furious.

"How long did you know him for?!"

"I didn't know that he was _your_ Bucky Steve," she could feel his grip tightened on her shoulders, "this was years ago during my Red Room days, when he was under another name."

"So now you decide to tell the truth when you nearly gave Bucky to Tony." Steve was angry that she had kept so many secrets from him. "Just what the hell were you thinking?!"

"I don't know Steve, so many things were going on, your fight with Crossbones and then the government interfering." Nat balled her fists, "I was trying to save you!"

"By giving up my best friend, _my brother_ Nat!" He let her go and began to pace around the room. "Had they gotten Bucky, I don't know what they would have done to him." She could sense his distress.

"So you're telling me that you would have taken Bucky's place instead?"

"Yes!" Steve shouted, "I would have taken his place in an instance Nat. You don't understand what he's going through, he's not himself."

"You don't think I know that Steve? You don't think I'm obvious to what HYDRA had done to him? I read the files Steve."

"Then you should know why it's my priority to keep him safe."

She glared hard at him, "My priority is to keep you safe Steve," her voice began to soften, "I can't lose you."

"Your secrets are the reason why we're drifting Nat," he spat back harshly, "I love you, but if you keep lying to me, then we should just stop being together."

The master spy knew how much it hurt for him to say those words than it was for her to hear them. Steve was the only good thing that happened to her and would do anything to protect him, even if it meant lying.

"I'm tired of all the lies Nat," his voice sounding tired, "I just want us to be honest."

"Steve all these lies are to protect you. Trust me, it's better to lie than to tell the truth."

The super soldier became furious, "That's your motto Nat. You promised me the moment we were together that you'd stop lying, especially to me." He shook his head. "I could give two shits about you being a spy and all, but I'm tired of all this bullshit you keep telling me." Steve was getting extremely distress. "You know," he looked at her with a pained expression, "one of these days, your lies are going to end up piling up so high, you'll end up paying the price."

"Steve, what do you mean?"

His breathing became shaky, "I'm through with this Nat, and I'm tired of all the lies, that's what I'm saying."

"Steve please, don't do this." She begged. "I love you."

"I love you too Nat, but right now, your lies aren't making this relationship work." He looked through the window of his room. "Just leave, please Nat."

Her heart breaking into two and began to head towards the door. Taking one last glance, she left the room alongside the one man she truly loved.

* * *

"Steve," she cried out as his body was falling onto the ground. Running as fast as she could, she caught him before he could hit the ground. "Steve, please answer me."

Blood came out of his mouth as he coughed, "N-Nat?"

"Shh, it's okay I'm here," her voice was breaking, "you're going to be okay. I promise you."

He laughed only to cause more blood to come out. "I wish I could believe that lie."

"Damn it Steve, just don't talk, you need to save your strength."

A groan escaped his lips, "Nat," he placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "It's too late."

"No, no it's not," she held his wrist, "you're going to be okay." Tears were coming down her face.

"Nat," Steve coughed again, "A dance," he wheezed.

"I know," she choked out, "I promised you, I'd teach right?"

"Yeah," his breathing was starting to slow down. "At the Stork Club, right?"

"Yes," she forced a smile, she could see the light in his eyes dimming, "8 o'clock sharp."

"I promise I won't be late."

She laughed, "Now who's the one lying?"

He smiled at her. "I love you Nat."

"I love you too Steve."

He pulled her left hand down and kissed the promise ring he gave her. "That's the one thing I know that's true." She could feel his body starting to feel limp in her arms.

"Steve," she called out, "Steve, please don't leave me, Steve!"

Nat couldn't help and bury her face in his chest. His tattered suit muffling the sounds of her cries.

"Red," Tony walked up to her, "it's not your fault you know that."

Looking up, her pained eyes met his gaze.

"Yes it is Tony, my lies were the reason why he's dead." She choked out. "If only I told him the truth, then he'd still be alive."

It was a secret rendezvous that turned sour once Tony found out where they were. Crossbones had managed to find them and ended up killing Steve. Steve and Nat's secret meeting was just supposed to be her telling him the truth, that Tony was also keeping track of where Bucky was located and that she was a double agent and just doing her job. But in the end, her truths were just nothing but lies in Steve's mind.

 **END**

 **Fun fact, this is actually a second version of this one-shot. I was in the mist of writing the original copy and had a fight scene in it, but the last paragraph was just basically a summary.**

 **Second fun fact, I was going to do another one-shot with Steve pulling the cyro freeze stunt he did in the first Captain America movie.**

 **Third fun fact, I ended up switching the ring being an engagement to a promise ring, because Steve didn't know how to dance, and yeah I'm slightly recovering from a hang over LOL**


	7. Fell in Love Unexpectedly

**Fell in Love Unexpectedly**

 **Time for another prompt one-shot for CACWCD!**

 **I didn't know how I was going to find the time to write one for this week's prompt, especially being sleep deprived because of classes.**

 **Just to tell you all, I was really excited for this week's prompt because I had found a song that I feel like would be a good song for Nat and Steve's dance, and I seriously just wanted to write it but had to wait.**

 **THIS IS GOING TO BE LIKE THE CHEESIEST AND FLUFFIES THING I WILL EVER WRITE BECAUSE I AM SERIOUSLY PUKING OUT RAINBOWS LOL**

 **Summary:** _he didn't know how he fell in love with her, all he knew that he could get lost just by being with her_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 7: dance_

 _Song used for this fic: Serendipity by Albert Posis_

He didn't know that he would have the feeling of being in love once again. After being frozen for 70 years and finding out that Peggy was experiencing Alzheimer, Steve didn't know if he would ever fall in love ever again. That was until Loki taking the Tesseract and summoning an army of aliens from outer space, and then teaming up with people with incredible talent, and one demi god. He also didn't take into account of having a crush on the famous Black Widow after asking him to toss her up with his shield. It wasn't until he had joined SHIELD that his feelings for the spy had grown into being in love.

 _That was something totally unexpectedly_

He thought that Peggy would be his one and true love, but it turned out to be Natasha Romanoff. The first moment he had laid eyes on her, she reminded him of his first love, but she was also different than Peggy. The more Steve spent with the master spy and assassin, Steve felt himself falling more in love with the fiery red head.

The same could be said about said spy. Nat thought she would ever find a guy she could truly give her heart to. All throughout her life she had believed that love was for children, but once she met Steve and spent time with the good captain, she fell herself falling in love. At first she was scared and over the years finally had come to accept her feelings for the super soldier.

It was then three years after the incident with Ultron, that the two had finally decided to stop dancing around with their feelings (the team and everyone else that knew them were completely relieved) and finally started dating. Life for both the spy and soldier couldn't have been even more perfect than being with each other. It was like they were meant for each other, two polar opposites, but living in complete bliss and harmony. Of course Nat would occasionally tease Steve for being old, then be proven wrong that he would keep up, especially with their bedroom activities.

Never in his life, would Steve find himself so happy in his life, and finally having someone to love and who would love him back. Nat never thought she would end up with someone with such a big heart like Steve, but she wouldn't trade anything in the whole wide world for Steve. He had help her cope with her past and still accepted her for who she truly was, not a killer, but Natalie Romonav. Still Nat she liked it when he called her by her American name, that didn't mean Steve wouldn't call her by her birth name, of course each time he said it, it sparked a fire within her, especially when he used his sexy voice.

Yes, Captain America has a sexy voice, a sexy bedroom voice.

The two always enjoyed each other's company and couldn't stand being apart. Sometimes she would fight Bucky from taking Steve away, every time he asked if the blond wanted to hang out and reminisce about their old childhood. Though Pepper found it cute that Nat would whine about being away from Steve each time the two went out for shopping for certain amount of hours, though Tony found it annoying (because he was usually dragged along) but would tease the master spy each time he got the chance. This earned him death threats and the genius learned to sleep with one eye open.

Nat would never admit it, but she always enjoyed being in Steve's arms especially when they went to bed. She always felt safe in his presence. His big strong body shielding her from the terrors of her pasts in the forms of nightmares, but during the time of their relationship, the nightmares finally stopped and she was able to fully enjoy sleep.

While the master spy had told Steve about her terrible past, he had begun to tell her about his life in the 40s as well as his childhood. Nat felt special, because she got to learn more about her boyfriend, he was more than just Captain America, he was man who just wanted to do the right things.

Nat always remembered where they had gone for their first date. Steve had taken her to a diner that he had went to when he was younger and claimed that it had the best milkshakes in the entire world. Lo and behold he had proven her right despite having a good palate, though the one thing she enjoyed was sharing a cookie and cream milkshake with the blond. Like Steve, Nat found herself loosing herself each time she was with him. Tony and Clint would make fun of her by pointing out that she had big goo goo eyes each time Steve was around them. Not only did she threaten Tony but Clint as well, especially if they made of her and Steve being all lovey dovey with one another.

"Can't help it Nat, you two are just too easy," Clint said as he took a sip.

Tony nodded, "Katniss is right, the way you are around Spangles is just soo sickly sweet, I feel like I'm going to puke up kittens." They were at a gala that Tony was hosting, and everyone was there.

"Whatever, though I'm serious, if you two don't stop these teasings for at least a week, I'll make sure Steve trains the hell out of both of you." Both pranksters paled, they knew how strict Steve was especially when it came to training. Two hours with the good captain was hard enough, but training for more than two hours, that was just a death sentence.

"Alright, a week, tops," Tony promised and Clint nodded. "Speaking of the Cap, here he comes."

Walking towards the trio was none other than Steve Rogers, wearing a nice sleek black suit with a black tie. His hair perfectly come and his blue eyes mainly focusing on Nat but still acknowledging his fellow Avengers.

"Hey guys," he smiled at the trio.

"Cap, Clint nodded.

"How are you today Capsicle?" Tony smiled.

"Fine thanks Stark," his complete focus on the red head, "how about a dance Nat?" He held his right hand out.

She smiled at him, "I thought you'd never ask," graciously taking his hand, the super soldier led his girl onto the dancefloor.

Before Tony and Clint could speak, Nat looked over her shoulder and glared daggers at the two, daring for either one of them to start the teasing, but they stayed shut.

Once they reached the dancefloor, the music had changed into something a bit jazzier. Steve placed his left hand gently on her hip and Nat placed her left hand on his shoulder and the two began to dance to the tune. They swayed slowly around the dancefloor and made their way in the middle.

"Hmm, someone's gotten better at dancing."

Steve smiled at her, "Well I had a good teacher."

"And I'm sure she's impressed."

"She should be," Nat squealed a bit as he dipped her gently. She laughed as he brought her up and placed her head against his chest. " _Like what you're wearing_."

Another laugh escaped her lips, "Are you seriously singing?"

"What? You don't like my singing?"

"Never said that I didn't."

Steve shook his head and let out a small laugh. He gently placed his against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too Steve."

He grinned again, " _You're the only one for me_."

She let out a small giggle before Steve leaned down and kissed her. Never did people think that two different people could ever be so in love. Never did people ever expect a spy to fall in love with a soldier.

 _Fell in love unexpectedly_

 **END**

 **GOD!**

 **THE CHEESIEST THING I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!**

 **AND I'M GRINNING LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT**


	8. Hello From the Other Side

**Hello From the Other Side**

 **Man look at me switching from angst to fluff and back to angst lol. It's a terrible habit but I can't help it!**

 **Anyways this is going to be a sequel to "I'm Sorry for Everything That I've Done," and yes do expect angst here. I'm uploading this one a bit early because this week I'll be super hectic, especially since one of my cousin's is getting married this weekend.**

 **Also, I will try to update "Dancing Flames" as I seemed to be neglecting it lately.**

 **Like the prequel, Adele's "Hello" was a big inspiration for this, so be sure to listen to it.**

 **Summary:** _sometimes she could feel his presence, as if he wasn't dead at all_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 8: ghost_

 _Song used: Hello by Adele_

It's been months since Steve died, and months since the Superhuman Registration Act ended, and Tony honored their leader by stopping it but also made it benefit to both super humans and non-super humans. Though while everyone managed to continue their lives, the Avengers couldn't, more specifically a certain red head.

In her last act to honor her captain, she had managed to help Barnes and help him take up the mantle of becoming Captain America. Oh though while Sam was a bit upset, he knew that Steve would have wanted Bucky to become the next Captain America.

There were days that she'd lock herself in the old room that she and Steve had both shared. It was a private apartment in Brooklyn and they would stay there during the time they were secretly together. The apartment held too many fond memories for the spy and she always broke down each time she recalled them. She could remember how warm the cold empty home felt, during the time Steve was alive and she was ever truly happy.

Nat could recall memories of how they would take for hours about their past lives and how they made each other happy. How in love Steve was with her and how in love she was with her super soldier. She missed his warmth as he would wrap his strong arms around her waist as they drifted to a blissful sleep. Each time she entered the empty apartment, she could hear his voice, welcoming her home and his soft lips against hers.

It hurt so much to lose someone you love so much, and it hurts even more that they died because of you. Nat regretted the endless list of lies she held from Steve, despite them being good intentions, his death was on her hands, and no matter how many times Tony and Clint would tell her otherwise, she still blamed herself.

Her lies had cost her the life of a man who truly loved her.

"I miss you so much Steve," she softly whispered into his pillow.

She was wrapped up in his old SSR shirt and boxers. His scent that lingered on his clothes, were the only thing that helped her to get through the day. Sometimes Nat thought about killing herself just so she could be with her captain, but knew that's not what he would want her to do. She knew that Steve would want her to live for the both of them and be happy, but her happiness was gone, just like her heart.

Tears continued to stream down her face as painful memories came to surface.

" _Steveeeeee."_

" _Yes Nat," he grinned at her._

" _Come back to bed."_

 _He rolled his eyes, "As much as I'd love to, I need to go for a jog."_

" _But you can exercise here in bed with me," she smirked at his reaction._

" _Nat, I think we had enough hands on activity last night."_

" _Hmm," she sat up and stretched, she could hear him gulp as his shirt stretched with her body. Outlining her curves and supple breasts. "Come on soldier."_

" _Tempting as it might sound," Steve crawled onto the bed and looked at her, "I just might take the invitation," he said hotly against her lips, "but not today," he pecked her lips and quickly ran out of their room._

" _STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!" Nat threw a pillow as he closed the door. His laugh was heard through the closed door and she huffed in annoyance._

Through her tears, she heard a knock on the door. Quickly washing her face, Nat walked towards the door, but grabbed one of her guns. She didn't know how someone managed to find her here, but she wasn't going to hesitate to shoot them. As she placed a hand on the door, her gun poised ready to shoot.

"Who is it?"

"Nat, it's me, Clint."

Surprised that Clint knew about this apartment, the spy slowly opened the door and saw her old partner on the other side. Hawkeye spotted her and grinned. Sighing in relief, she opened the door, allowing her fellow Avenger to enter the apartment. Once the door was closed she looked at him in suspicion.

"How'd you know about this place?"

"Jesus Nat, just look at the place," he shook his head as he saw the mess, he frowned once he got a good look at his friend, "god you look like shit."

"Answer the question Clint."

"When was the last time you ate Nat?"

She knew that she wasn't going to get an answer from him. "A week ago."

"Aw come on Nat," he grabbed her wrist and they entered the kitchen. Finding a few things, Clint whipped her a sandwich as well as a small fruit salad. "Eat up Nat."

She did what she was told and ate up all the food that was in front of her. The red head had no idea how hungry she was and Clint offered her another sandwich, and she graciously ate that too. Her emerald eyes spotted a brown package on the table.

"What's that?"

Clint grabbed it and handed it to her. "It's for you, a gift from Steve."

"Is that how you knew about our apartment?"

He nodded, "He told me that if anything happened to him, to go to this address on the package and give it to you." Nat slowly opened the package, "I'm sure whatever it is, it must be very important."

Nat widened her eyes in surprised. She knew that the leather book she was holding, was a sketchbook she had bought for Steve a couple of years ago when they started dating. No matter how many times she tried peeking at it, Steve managed to play keep away, the spy gave up knowing that Steve would never let her see what was in the sketch book until he wanted her to.

Clint watched carefully as the red head began to open the sketchbook. The first picture was a sketch of her laughing, as she turned the pages, it was many sketches of her laughing or smiling, then it became sketches of the two together. His photographic memory was amazing, as some of the sketches were of them sleeping happily together, their small dates. Nat could feel the tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes, as she looked at the pictures, the sketches of her being truly happy.

She broke down as the next sketches were labeled as "Our Life Together." One showed a sketch of Steve proposing, next was how'd they look like during their wedding, while the last sketch was about them starting a family, it was Steve sitting on a couch as he drew her and their fictional child, a boy. Despite the Red Room taking away her ability to have kids, she knew Steve still imagined a life of them having a child. She could imagine them having a boy, and he'd look exactly like his father but would have her emerald eyes.

Nat spotted a small quote on the side of the sketch:

" _Life is always full of what ifs. That's why it's always important to live life though the fullest. So the, what ifs don't just stay as ifs but become reality." – Steven Grant Rogers_

"You know, despite all that happened, he never really did stop loving you." Clint spoke up.

Nat looked at him through teary eyes, "He told you about us?"

"Yeah, I mean each time I brought your name up, he'd get all fidgety, surprised the others didn't pick it up either. In the end, I was the only one who really knew about you two."

She stroked the sketch of their "family," and felt herself starting to tear up again. It was a couple of hours since Clint had left and she kept looking at that last sketch. It was almost the sketch was an actually picture of them, and that it was a miracle that she had gotten pregnant and given birth to their imaginary child.

" _He's beautiful isn't he," Steve whispered as their son was cradled in her arms._

 _Nat looked at their son and then at her husband, "Well he does get his looks from his father."_

 _Steve blushed a bit, "Well at least we'll know to keep him away from Tony."_

" _Let's just hope he doesn't put our son in a musical."_

 _The super soldier chuckled as he shook his head, "You really aren't letting that go, are you?"_

" _Nope, I mean you looked really good in that outfit."_

 _Steve smiled and placed a loving kiss on her forehead and did the same to their son._

" _Sweet dreams James Howard Rogers."_

 **END**

 **IT'S MY HEADCANON THAT STEVE GIVES THEIR CHILD HOWARD'S NAMESAKE. I MEAN IT KIND OF MAKES SENSE TO ME!**

 **KIND OF!**

 **I seriously need to stop killing Steve in my fics =3=**


	9. Pacific Ocean Dug So Deep

**Pacific Ocean Dug So Deep**

 **Aieeee shameless smut for this one because I literally didn't know what to do for this week's prompt hahahaha**

 **Anyways my fall semester is coming to a close soon, so I'll be able to work on my stories a bit more.**

 **Summary:** _he couldn't resist, wanting to taste the ocean on her skin_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 9: water_

 _Song used: Hypnotic by Vanic x Zella Day_

It had been a while since the two had any down time to themselves, especially when they both got days off from saving people or doing SHIELD work. Rarely did Steve and Nat were given off the same time, but whenever that happened, they spent those days together. But this time Nat had suggested that they use on of Tony's private beach houses, because he owed both his fellow Avengers when they had to cover for him and Pepper at a gala they were supposed to be at, but Pepper ended up getting sick and Tony decided to stay back home with his sick girlfriend.

"You ready," Steve asked as Nat came in the living room with the last of her luggage.

"Yup," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "a whole week at a private beach house and my favorite soldier."

Steve grinned and the two kissed, FRIDAY alerted the two that their ride was ready and the two headed towards the entrance of the new Avengers facility.

As they arrived at the main floor, Tony, Pepper, Sam, Bucky, and Wanda were there. Bucky of course had a shit eating grin as well as Tony.

"Have fun you kids," Tony snickered.

Bucky's grin widened, "Yeah, try not to get into too much trouble."

Steve playfully punched his best friend while Nat rolled her eyes. Pepper walked up to the couple and hugged them.

"You two deserve having a week off." Nat smiled thankfully at the strawberry blonde.

"I'll make sure the boys play nice while the parents are away," Wanda commented playfully.

"You start a whole nerf war and then everyone assumes you misbehave when 'mom' and 'dad' are away," Tony stated sarcastically, while Bucky tried not to laugh but was failing.

"Don't worry, I'll help take care of the kids," Sam grinned and received glares from both Tony and Bucky.

"Well at least Clint isn't here, because I don't know how I'd deal with a third child," Pepper commented.

"Laura's got him on house arrest after that whole 'explosion arrow incident' because he wanted to prove to his kids that Hawkeye is a better shooter than uncle Bucky," Barnes smiled proudly.

Nat just rolled her eyes while Steve sighed.

"Well, we'd like to come back home with everything _intact_ boys," Nat warned the two trouble makers.

"We mom," both Tony and Bucky answered.

With a few more words exchanged, Steve and Nat finally left the facility and entered the car. The driver brought them to one of Tony's private jet and they headed off towards their destination. During the flight, Nat ended up sleeping on Steve's shoulder, which he didn't mind at all. A few hours later, they finally arrived and was driven towards the beach house. Like any of Tony's houses, it was big and luxurious but it was very private as the shades provided coverage for the glass doors. As they entered, they were greeted by FRIDAY and the two headed towards the master bedroom.

"Finally," Nat jumped on the bed and inhaled the fresh cleaned linens.

Steve just chuckled at his lover's reaction. "What, my shoulder didn't make a good pillow?"

"Steve, I like you buff and all, but no one can replace a nice comfy pillow."

"Not even my chest," he asked with a grin.

He received a glare in response and laughed as he started to unpack their things. Once they settled down, Steve offered to cook dinner while Nat chose a wine to go with their meal. After dinner was served, the two started making out on the couch, their hands all over one another. Steve groaned as Nat rubbed against him, his erection starting to show against his jeans.

"Fuck Nat," he gripped her hips and grounded against her.

"Hmm, that feels good babe," she purred as his left hand cupped her breast through her shirt.

"I want you so much right now," the blond took charge and flipped them so he was on top.

Nat pushed him away, confusing the super soldier. "How about we make this a bit interesting." He raised a brow. "I'm talking sex on the beach," this time he blushed but then grinned in response.

"What are we waiting for?"

The red head giggled and pushed Steve off of her and ran towards their room. He groaned when he found out she locked it, Nat grinned on the other side, not wanting Steve to see her in the bikini set she picked out. Once she was done changing, she told FRIDAY to unlock the door once she got out and onto the beach, using the door that connected the beach to the room. After shaking the door knob a few times, he thanked FRIDAY for letting him in, only to find out that Nat gave the orders. He noticed that the spy wasn't in the room and figured that she already headed towards the beach.

Quickly, Steve chose a pair of dark blue swimming trunks and changed into them. He also grabbed a light blue button up shirt and buttoned it halfway, leaving his chest exposed. Once he was done changing, he headed towards the beach, following the footprints Nat left as she left. Reaching his destination, he looked around for his girl. He could feel his breathing hitch and his heart tighten as she emerged from the waters. Her back against him, but the light from the moon glowed on her skin and the water drops acting as a reflector, giving her the appearance of a goddess.

Turning around, she had that playful smirk as she saw his reaction. With a seductive and predatory gait, she walked towards her stunned victim.

"Jesus Nat, you're gonna be the death of me one day."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she pulled him down for a kiss.

He could taste the saltiness of the ocean on her lips. Her wet body pressed against his, the drops of water soaking his shirt.

"I want you," he whispered hotly against her lips.

"I'm all yours soldier."

With a groan, Steve began to kiss her jaw and made his way towards her neck, kissing and sucking, loving the taste of the ocean on her supple skin. The oceanic scent mixing with her peach scented shampoo intoxicated him. She arched her back as he untied her top with a flick of his wrist. Her right hand carded his hair as he took the right nipple in his mouth and began to suck on the tip. His left hand caressing the underside of her left breast while his right hand held her hip against him. Nat whimpered as his pulled away but moaned once he brought his heated mouth onto her left breast.

Pulling away once again, he kneeled in front of her and began to place soft kisses on her stomach. His tongue swiping each drop of water he could find and would occasionally suck on her supple skin. Before reaching the last piece of her bikini, he placed a loving and gentle kiss on the scar of her hip. Nat gasped as the cold night air brushed against her dripping core as Steve took the last piece off.

His lips kissing the apex of her thighs, and his tongue licking around her entrance, but not making any contact with her throbbing clit.

"Steve please," she bucked against him, but Steve responded by placing his left hand on her hip so he could hold her still, " _please_."

"God you're so hot when you beg," he whispered against her inner thigh.

Nat cried as his tongue swiped her slit, slowly his tongue slithered into her heated core and began to eat her out. She moaned as his tongue stroked her inner walls. Continuing with his ministrations, he looked up and groaned at the sight, her head dipped down as he licked her. Her breasts pushed at as her back arched while he pleased her. As his tongue curved inside of her wet snatch, she came in his mouth, allowing the blond to drink up his reward.

He brought Nat down onto his lap so she could catch her breath. A groan escaped his lips as she attacked his lips and the two engaged into a heated kiss. He growled as the red head basically ripped his shirt apart, but Steve quickly placed it behind her and on the sand so he could lay her on the shirt as a make shift blanket. He moaned as her right hand began to palm his straining erection.

"Someone's impatient," he smirked against her lips.

"Someone's old and slow," she replied back playfully.

Steve laughed and kissed her again, without pulling apart, he managed to take off his swimming trunks and freeing his throbbing length. A string of curses left his lips as Nat began to stroke him, her thumb swiping the pearl of pre-cum that was leaking from the slit, and using it to coat his raging erection. She guided his erection towards her entrance and moaned as the tip began to enter. He moaned as her walls tightening around him even though he wasn't fully in.

"Damn you're so tight."

"Not my fault we haven't had sex in a while."

He growled once he was fully seated in her, the tip of his penis pressed up against her cervix. The blond began to move at a slow pace, allowing the woman beneath him to adjust.

"God go fast Steve."

"Gotta give you time to adjust Nat." He cried out as her nails dug into his ass.

"I'm not going to break Rogers, you know that," she gave him that famous smirk of hers.

"Fine," he pulled out only leaving the tip inside, "you asked for it."

Nat arched her back as he slammed against her hard, his pace was fast and rough, the way she liked it. Steve loved how vocal she was every time he was rough with her. Hearing his name escape those plump lips and his heart swelled knowing that only he could get a real reaction out of her. He loved it when her nails dug into his skin, trying to find purchase as he fucked her hard.

Her left hand gripping onto the sand as her captain pounded against her. The sounds of their skin slapping against one another was mixed in with the sound of the ocean waves. Steve moaned as he felt the cold sand brush against his skin as Nat's left hand was holding onto him again. A moan escaped his lips as the fiery red head bit the bottom of his lip and her right hand brushing against his nipple.

The spy loved it when Steve let go of all restraints, only she had ever seen the good captain go completely wild. And she loved basking in his animalistic rutting, the growls caused a burning sensation within her. She loved seeing his beautiful blue eyes go dark with lust. The one thing she loved seeing the most was the kid from Brooklyn as he would let out a string of curses and his Brooklyn accent coming out.

"Steve," her back arched and her breasts brushing against his chiseled chest as he angled his hips.

He was so deep inside of her and his primal urges were getting the best of him. It didn't help that the scent of their arousal mixing with the oceanic scent invaded his senses and clouded his mind. He was running on pure desire and Nat was completely devoured by it. Normally she loved being the one in control when it came to sex, but she also loved it when Steve let loose because honestly didn't want him to be so uptight when it came to sex.

"You like me fucking you hard?"

"Yes," she moaned as he continued to pound her.

"You want me to fuck you against the sand?" She whimpered as his movements slowed, "I couldn't hear you."

"Please Steve!" Another whimper escaped her lips as he pulled out.

"Throw my shirt aside and get on your hands and knees."

She nodded and did what she was told, he moaned as she presented her dripping achy pussy to him. It didn't help that the moon was giving her that ethereal glow.

"Come on soldier, I don't have all day," she smiled back at him.

"Those are words you'll pay for dearly."

She cried out as he slammed inside of her. He cursed aloud as her pussy had a vice grip on his penis. Nat was always tighter in this position but it was a position that they both would feel extreme amount of pleasure. His left hand on her hip and the right hand on her shoulder, Steve began to take her from behind. His rutting became too much for her, that her breasts were now pressed against the sand while Steve held her hips up. The sensation of his cock rubbing against her walls and the texture of the sand brushing against her chest, was overwhelming her.

The red head came with a loud Russian curse and her juices flowing onto Steve's cock and onto the sand. Steve came after a few more thrusts and Nat clenching his penis tightly. His head thrown back and let out a howl as he shot his hot seeds into her. As he felt himself soften, he pulled out and laid down on her right side. His strong arms pulling Nat on top of his body as the two tried to catch their breath.

"That was fun," Steve laughed.

Nat smiled as she heard the rumble through his chest. "I guess we can cross out 'sex on the beach' off our list."

"Still need to try the drink though."

This time Nat was the one laughing, "Tomorrow we'll have it."

 **END**

 **This is the first time I've written a smut scene on the beach…**

 **I FIXED IT!**

 **Yes the Avengers call Steve and Nat "Mom and dad" because let's face it, they are the parents of the group LOL.**


	10. Girl You Got Me

**Girl You Got Me**

 **Finally had time to get to write! This week's been so crazy for me, trying to pull up all-nighters and not to mention I have to do it again for the next few days because of final weeks.**

 **For those who are taking finals, I wish you good luck!**

 **I'm just really happy that the fall semester is almost over and I'll finally be on winter break.**

 **Summary:** _just because he was a man who had trouble speaking to women, didn't mean he didn't enjoy looking at them_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 10: I've been checking you out_

 _Song used: Want You to Want Me by Jason Derulo_

Ever since he plunged into the icy waters 70 years ago, did Steve Rogers ever think he'd find a woman who could catch his eye like Peggy Carter.

Boy was he wrong

Dead wrong

Once he was thawed out and brought onto the helicarries to help find the Tesseract, was when he met Natasha Romanoff. That moment he felt the wind being knocked out of him. The way she carried herself reminded him of Peggy, both women were strong and fierce, but something about the red head made Steve want her a lot more than he ever wanted a woman.

That fiery personality she had, add that quick wit and snarky personality, Captain America was just drawn to her. Her green eyes were the most beautiful shade of emerald he had ever seen. And god that beautiful fiery hair, he just wanted to caress her locks.

 _Natasha Romanoff became his muse_

Each time he entered his suite in the Avengers Tower, he would spent hours of sketching portraits of her and occasionally do paintings. It also didn't help that he'd check her out every now and then. It also didn't help when that cat suit clung onto her, showing off her curves. Of course to make matters worse is that every time Tony hosted a big even, Nat would wear something beautiful, a dress that showed off _everything_. Steve couldn't help it, just because he had a good and noble heart, didn't keep him from checking her out. His eyes would roam all over her body and he would unconsciously lick his lips.

Though no matter what Nat wore, Steve swore she looked good in them. He also liked the fact she would "borrow" some of his shirts and wear them alongside with one of his boxers. Damn that woman looked good in almost everything. People say that Steve Rogers was the epitome of male physique. But he would admit that Nat looked like a beautiful goddess, damn his artistic side.

The super soldier always wondered how she looked naked, damn he'd be the happiest person if she allowed him to draw a nude portrait of her. Steve was attracted to the master spy and hopelessly in love with her as well. But he didn't know how she felt about him. Did she only see him as just a friend? So many things ran through his head.

"You alright there soldier?" Looking up his book, Nat sat on the couch as she watched a movie on the T.V. They were currently hanging out on his floor, because she was bored and had nothing better to do. "You seem a bit lost."

"Ye-yeah, I'm alright," he blushed lightly and brought his attention back to his book. What else was he supposed to do, tell her that he dreamt about drawing her naked and about confessing his feelings for her?"

Nat raised a brow, "You know Rogers, you're a terrible liar," he flinched lightly, "so you tell me what's bothering you or I'll have to _force_ you."

Steve didn't mind if she had to be rough with him just to get an answer.

No, not at all.

"I'm not lying and I told you, I'm fine." He gritted through his teeth.

She rolled her eyes, got up and walked towards the single sofa he was sitting on. Steve felt nervous and she did that walk of hers when she wanted something. He brought his book up so it was covering his face, but Nat grabbed it and threw it.

"Hey!"

"Shut up Steve," she stood tall in front of him, arms crossed and that _glare_ of hers became present, "now tell me what's wrong."

"N-nothing's wrong Nat, everything is just peachy."

The spy scoffed, "Steve no one says peachy anymore."

"Well it was a saying back in my day."

"Yeah, and I bet you were still a shitty ass liar." She placed her hands on the arm rest and leaned down a bit. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Steve literally felt his body burning and his neck starting to get red. He could basically smell her and was trying not to focus on her luscious lips.

"Nothing!" He answered as his voice was a bit higher than normal.

Nat smirked, "Ha, you are hiding something from me."

"I'm not!"

She grinned, her left hand was now resting on his leg and began to stroke it. "Are you sure _Steven_?"

Oh god, she was using his birth name, shit not good, and to make matters worse, she _purred_!

"Y-yes?"

"You've been checking me out, haven't you?"

"Wh-what? That's preposterous!" He turned away blushing madly, "I have not been checking out your assets." His face was completely burning and covered his mouth with both hands.

Nat stood straight up and started to laugh. She sat down on the right side of the arm rest and patted his head.

"Oh Steve, I knew that you were checking me out."

"You did," he looked at her, completely embarrassed, "why didn't you say anything?"

"Because it's not every day that Captain America actually checks out a woman!" She shook her head laughing, "And everyone didn't know if you were straight or not."

"Well I'm very much into women, thank you very much," he crossed his arms and pouted a bit.

Nat giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "If it makes you feel any better, I've been checking you out too."

"Re-really," he blushed again the moment he turned and they were basically face-to-face.

"Yup," she then stroked his chest, "if it makes you feel any better, I'll let you draw me like one of your French girls."

His ears were burning, "You heard me say that?!"

"Well I heard 'I hope to paint a nude portrait of Nat one day,' but that works too."

"Oh my god!" Now he wanted to die. "I can't believe I said that out loud."

"Well you were pretty out of it." She god up and gave him a wink, "come on soldier, draw me like one of your French girls."

 **END**

 **Embarrassed Steve is fun to write.**

 **It's even more fun when Nat actually uses Steve's birth name.**


	11. Surprise

**Surprise**

 **I am finally free of finals and can finally concentrate on my writing.**

 **Anyways this one-shot is going to be like extremely short**

 **Summary:** _he blushed, not believing that sound came from him_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 11: "Why did you scream like that?"_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

There was a loud, piercing, girlish scream that echoed through the communal living room.

All eyes fell upon the person who let out that scream. Steve was covering his mouth and his face total beet red. Nat was also covering her mouth as she tried to hold back the laughter she wanted to let go the moment her husband was screaming like a total fangirl.

"Holy crap did Cap just scream like a girl," Clint asked perched on one of the couches.

"It seems that the good captain did have vocals like a girl," Thor also commented.

Tony fell on the floor, bursting into laughter. "AHAHAHAHA CAPSICLE SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL?!" He was pounding on the floor. "JARVIS TELL ME YOU GOT THAT ON VIDEO."

"Affirmative sir, the video is safely stored."

Nat glared at the genius. "Tony, if you value your life, you _will_ delete that video."

Finally composing himself, the billionaire leaned on the couch. "Why should I? I mean think about it, we could make billions just by showing a video of Cap screaming like a girl."

" _Tony_ ," this time, her green eyes were glaring a hole deep into his soul.

Feeling like he was dying on the inside, he nodded. "Alright I will, just let me watch it one more time."

"Fine, but then you delete it, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he gave her a mock salute.

The elevator opened, revealing Bruce. "I heard someone screaming," he looked at Nat, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she responded back.

"Are you sure, because I thought you were screaming."

Clint snickered and answered, "Oh that wasn't Nat, the culprit is the man still blushing."

Bruce focused his attention on Steve, who was still blushing, and raised a brow. "Steve was that you screaming?" The super soldier gave a nod. "Why did you scream like that?"

Noticing her husband wasn't responding, Nat shook her head and answered for him. "Because I told him that I was pregnant."

Steve let out another girlish scream and placed both hands on his mouth. Everyone, minus Bruce and Nat, was on the floor laughing their ass off.

"Oh, well then congratulations you two," the doctor smiled and headed back to the lab.

The master spy sighed and looked at her husband, "Please tell me this isn't going to be a daily thing every time I tell someone I'm pregnant."

Steve shook his head, "Sorry, I just got really happy and excited," he wrapped his arms around her waist, "I just couldn't contain my excitement."

The red head smiled at him, "Well you better control yourself."

"Can't make any promises of not to get _too_ excited," he grinned at her.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Oh get a room!"

 **END**

 **Steve screaming like a girl has always been a funny thing I have ever imagine.**


	12. And All I Can Taste is This Moment

**And All I Can Taste is This Moment**

 **Here we are with another one-shot for the CACWCD going on! I hope many of you are enjoying your winter break (if you started) and to those who are still in school, I wish you good luck on any tests as well as surviving the next few days!**

 **I'll be starting on a mini-series about Steve and Nat adopting other heroes in the Marvel verse, you can blame the deleted scene in Age of Ultron from Marvel Phase II dvd box set, when Nat notices Wanda's wearing her red jacket. I had made an Romanogers extended dialogue to that scene, so you want to check it out here's the link:**

 **post /135390767862 /nat-rogers-is-that-my-jacket-steve-shes-with**

 **Just backspace the spaces that I have there.**

 **Summary:** _he tried as fast as he could to get to her before it was too late_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 12: "If only I'd just gone over when she called."_

" _Steve, please hurry, I need you."_

That was the last thing the super soldier heard on his voice mail before he bolted out. The pleading tone in his wife's voice worried him, so he sprinted as fast as he could out of the quinjet. All the other agents moved out of the way or got shoved aside as Captain America ran as fast as the devil. The moment he entered the garage, he quickly ran towards his motorcycle and drove it high speed.

The speed he was going allowed him to speed by any of the yellow lights before they could turn red. His mind focused on one thing that Nat needed him and he wasn't there. Too focused on getting to where his wife was, he didn't notice the police siren in the back.

" _I don't have time for this,"_ he flipped open a small hatch on his handlebar and pressed down on a blue button. The moment he revved, his bike ignited, allowing him to go much faster. _"Thank you Tony for installing these new thrusters."_

Once Steve got to the Avengers Tower, he was surrounded by the police.

"Put your hands up!"

" _Shit, I seriously don't have time for this,"_ Steve did what he was told and turned around. "You guys have to let me go."

"Sir, you were going extremely fast and not to mention didn't pullover when we were coming after you."

"But my wife needs me!" The blond started to yell, obviously frustrated, "If I don't go in this tower, she'll die!"

"Stand down sir," another police man said.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Tony came out of the building. "Settle down ladies and gentlemen. I'm sure we can let Captain America slide just this once for breaking the speed limit."

Once they were calm, they got a clear view of the uniform Steve was wearing. He was still wearing his Captain America suit, not bothered to change out of it after coming back to SHIELD.

"Shit," the deputy cursed, "alright, just this once Captain we'll let you slide. Just get to your wife." With that, he and all the other police officers cleared out.

Tony let out a sigh of relief, "Jesus Cap, you gave me quite the scare when you brought the whole task force over." He let out a surprised yelp when Steve held him up. "Woah Rogers calm down."

"Is Nat alright?!"

"First let me down," the blond did what he was told, "how about we go inside and see for yourself, hmm?"

Steve nodded and the two ran inside of the building, Tony instructing JARVIS what floor they needed to be in. Once they reached the medical bay floor, Bruce spotted them.

"The man of the hour has arrived," Tony proclaimed as Steve nearly bolted out of the elevator.

"Slow down there Steve," Bruce placed his hand on Steve's chest, "you have to clean yourself up first."

He was responded with a grumble as he headed towards the showering area. Stark threw him a duffle bag with his clothes. After a minute of scrubbing down, thank god for Tony installing high powered showers, Steve was quickly changed and ran back to the others. The moment he met up with Tony and Bruce, Clint walked towards the trio.

"Finally your here," he panted, "she's been asking for you for hours."

"Sorry, had to go on radio silence," Steve looked around, worried, "is she alright."

They winced the moment they heard a scream.

"Does that answer your question Cap," Clint grinned playfully.

Another scream, followed by a string of Russian cursing followed.

"You better go in there Capsicle, before Nat decides to kill you." Tony patted his shoulder.

Steve nodded and quickly ran, the moment he burst into the room, and a pillow was thrown at him and nearly knocked him over.

"Finally you're here!" Steve grabbed the pillow and headed towards her side. Sitting on the chair that was placed there. He yelped as she grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You have no idea how much pain I've been in."

"I'm sorry Nat," he stroked her face, "I was on radio silence, and when I got back I just checked my voicemail, so I ran as fast as I could. Then speeded over and got chased by the police."

The spy laughed, "Yeah, I heard the shouting outside, Captain America in a speed chase." She groaned as another pain shot through her body. "Oh god, it hurts so much."

"Mrs. Rogers I need you to push," Dr. Fine instructed.

The red head glared at him, "What the hell do you think I've been doing for the past five hours." Nat leaned back and let out a scream. "Just get this baby out of me!"

Steve took her hand and right hand began to stroke her hair. "Come babe, you've got this."

The doctor began to smile as he saw progress. "You're doing an excellent job Natasha. Captain, keep encouraging your wife."

Nodding, Steve continued his words of encouragement, after one last push and final scream, alongside squeezing Steve's hand to death. A loud cry was heard throughout the room, Nat fell back exhausted and tired, Steve brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. A nurse came by to cut the umbilical cord and began to clean up the screaming babe. Once she was done and swaddled the child, she smiled at the new parents.

"Would you like to meet your son?"

Nat nodded and the nurse carefully placed the crying baby into the new mother's arms. Once he was settled down, the crying stopped, and both Dr. Fine and the nurse left the room. The red head found herself letting out a chocked laugh as tears began to form in her eyes.

"He's beautiful Nat," Steve whispered quietly, as tears were forming in his eyes as well.

The child squirmed a bit in her arms, "Yes he is," she gently stroked his cheek. "Hello James." A small gurgle escaped his lips as a sign of accepting his name.

"You did good Nat," Steve placed a loving kiss on his wife's head.

She giggled in response, "You mean _we_ did good."

"Yeah, that too."

Nat made room, allowing Steve to sit on the bed and wrap his arms around his wife and new son. She could feel herself crying as she held their newborn son.

"What's wrong angel?"

She shook her head, "I never thought I'd have a family of my own. I thought the chance of giving birth was gone."

Steve smiled at his wife and kissed her on the lips. "Miracles happen every day Nat," he stroked James cheek gently, "and he's proof of that."

Nat then carefully placed their son in his arms, allowing Steve to hold their son. The red head placed her head on the blonde's shoulder, resting for a bit.

"Hey there little guy," Steve whispered softly, "your mother and I are finally glad to meet you."

James let out a small gurgle and began to squirm a bit, but relaxed as his father tickled his nose. Then, everyone was given clearance to enter the room.

"Ah, there's my favorite nephew," Tony held his arms out, causing Steve to roll his eyes.

Clint walked up to the new parents and looked at little James. "So you named him after me, right?"

"Can it Katniss, obviously, they'd name their son after someone much cooler." The billionaire looked at them, "his name his Tony right?"

Nat rolled her eyes this time, "Like we'd name our kid after you."

Thor looked over and smiled, "A fine young babe he is, do tell us the name you have given your son."

The new parents smiled at one another, "James Philip Rogers."

The archer grinned, "You know, if Coulson was still alive, he'd swoon knowing that you name your son after him."

"It's only right to honor him, after he sacrificed himself for us," Nat looked down at her son, Steve nodded in agreement.

Tony frowned, "Alright, but if you two have another kid, be sure to name him or her after me."

"Please Stark, I'm like Nat's brother, she'll obviously name them after me."

"Whatever," Stark smiled, "anyways I brought a gift for the newest Avenger, Legolas cue the music." Clint nodded and started playing _Hail to The Chief_ , reaching into the blue gift bag, Tony pulled out an American flag blanket. "For the next America's Golden Boy."

Steve was speechless, Bruce, Thor, and Pepper were trying not to laugh. While Sam dropped to the floor laughing. And Nat was glaring at the two pranksters.

"If I wasn't tired, I'd shoot you both right now."

 **END**

 **I was going to go to do angst, but I'm trying to keep away from it.**

 **Originally I was going to have James have Howard as a middle name, but I ended up switching it to Coulson. Here, they don't know that Phil's still alive.**

 **And yes, it's my headcanon that Tony gets Steve and Nat's son an America flag blanket and Clint plays** _ **Hail to The Chief**_ **.**


	13. Spent a Lifetime of Holding On

**Spent a Lifetime of Holding On**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas guys! Anyways, still continuing on with the Civil War Countdown going on Tumblr. I'll be honest with you all, this week's prompt was a little bit tricky for me but decided to wing it.**

 **I PROMISE NOT TO KILL ANYONE IN THIS ONE!**

 **It seems I always have the tendency to kill either Nat or Steve, I can't help it, writing all this angst helps prepares me for Civil War. Speaking of which, I just watched the trailer, AGAIN, and still cried over that Romanogers phone convo.**

 **Also I know many of you are currently waiting for the Romanogers adoption fic I promised, but I will get to it!**

 **Summary:** _it was for the best they kept telling themselves_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 _speaking in Russain_

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 13: "This isn't just about you. It's about what's best for all of us."_

 _Song used: A New Hope by Broken Iris_

Soft gentle hands caressed the face of the sleeping figure. It was a peaceful moment, the night was calm and still, but still the woman was still uncertain about what was going to happen next. She didn't want any of this, all she wanted was a peaceful life.

"Nat?"

A soft voice called out to her, bringing her back to reality. Turning around she spotted a man wearing a dark blue suite, red linings, and a white metallic star in the middle of the top half, with a red and white mesh. The man standing across the room was none other than Captain America.

Walking up to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his chest.

"Everything okay?"

She shook her head, "I can't do this Steve I just can't," breaking free from his grip, she looked back at the crib once again. "I _can't_."

Steve knew how much his wife was hurting, "I know Nat, I can't do this either, but we have to."

"No we don't, we can keep him hidden. He'll be safe."

"Nat, we don't have a choice."

"He's my son!"

" _Our_ son Nat. this isn't just about you. It's about what's best for all of us." The super soldier sighed as he pushed his hair back in frustration. "You don't think I want to hand him off to some stranger? Nat, we both knew that this was going to happen, even before the Superhuman Registration Act started. We barely made it out from the whole Ultron fiasco." He wrapped his arms around Nat, trying to comfort his wife. "I don't want him to be alone, I don't want him to grow up alone and having to be moved from place to place because of the orphanage."

Nat knew that her husband was right. Their firstborn, their only child, James Rogers was a blessing. The moment the two had begun dating in secret, married in secret and then James was born out of their love. Life for the two was hard especially keeping their relationship a secret. They managed to treat each other was teammates and partners in front of everyone, but the moment they slipped out of everyone's eye, behind closed doors they were lovers, a couple, and parents. Though after James' birth, it was hard for the two to be away from their son, only Sam knew about their secret relationship and offered to take care of their son. Still it wasn't enough and she knew that James would need two people to take care of him.

"We could always bring him over to Clint's place, Laura wouldn't mind looking after him."

Steve knew she was going to bring up Barton. "Laura has enough on her plate, I don't think it would be fair for her."

"I know but still."

"Look, technically he'll still be with people we know, not strangers."

They were the only ones who knew about Coulson's revival because Fury trusted him after he found out his top spy was pregnant and married to Captain America. James would be taken in with Coulson's team and growing up in his own SHIELD facility. Their son would grow up completely safe, in the shadows and undercover.

"I just hate it that we won't be there for his firsts steps or any of his firsts." The moment Nat held their beautiful baby boy, it was hard to let go of him, even when the nurse told her she needed to clean the child. Steve volunteered to help, saying that it would help him bond with their son.

Steve placed his left hand over hers, their wedding rings gleaming in the soft light. "I know, but I promise, once this is all over. Once _everything_ is settled, we'll come back for him, and we won't have to hide anymore."

"That still doesn't help the fact that one of us, or both of us could die in our line of work." Nat was being realistic and knew that Steve hated when she was realistic.

"I'll step down," turning around, she looked at him shocked, "I'll step down from being Captain America, if Bucky manages to get better, he'll take over the mantle, if not, Sam will."

Nat looked at her husband, worried filled her eyes, "Why must you say it like that? Make it sound like you're going to die or something."

"I'm sorry Nat," he held her in a comforting hug, "I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I know you love your job, that's why I'm offering to step down as being Captain America." Using two of his fingers, he tilted her chin up, "Besides your still my second in command, so you'll be leading the Avengers."

"That still doesn't stop me from worrying."

Steve sighed, "I'm not doing a good job am I?"

She chuckled, "No you aren't." As he leaned down, she leaned up, the two engaged in a passionate kiss.

Once they broke apart, Nat gently held James in her arms, the small child whining a bit and woke up. Blinking a few times, his beautiful blue eyes widened in joy as he saw both his parents. His chubby hands waving and clutching a bit as his parents smiled down at him. James cooed in pure happiness as his father gently poked his nose and his mother kissed his forehead.

 _My sweet little prince, your mother and father love you very much._ Steve knew that the only time when Nat spoke in Russian was when she would feel emotional.

Steve grabbed his original dog tags that he was wearing and then gently placed them around his son's neck.

"As a way to never forget who you truly are and where you come from."

Nat also noticed that there was something different about his tags, they had both her symbols and his behind them, and an additional tag was added, it was her birth name on it.

Steve smiled at her, "Had it down a month ago."

Once everything was packed for their son, the couple stepped out of the house and spotted Coulson and Fury waiting for them outside. Their house was far away from civilization so people wouldn't be suspicious about seeing a quinjet.

"Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff." Coulson smiled at the two.

"Director Coulson," Steve smiled at the man.

"I supposed all arrangements have been settled?" This time it was Fury that was speaking.

"Yes sir." The super soldier responded.

"Romanoff," her eyes spotted Agent May coming off the quinjet alongside Bobbi, Nat smiled at her former SO. "It's good to see you."

"Same as you," Nat nodded at Bobbi, "you too Agent Morse."

Bobbi smiled in return and looked down at the small bundle in her arms. "Wow, he looks like Captain Rogers."

"Except the hair," May smiled, "he got that from his mother."

Nat looked down at her son, who was looking at the new visitors, she had hoped that James would look completely identical to his father, but smiled in joy the moment she saw the fuzz of dark red hair that would become brighter as he got older. Though the spy was somewhat grateful that James didn't look completely like Steve, or else a lot more people who have noticed and their secret would have been revealed. Nat frowned as she watched her husband hand Coulson all the necessary things that they needed.

"Agent Romanoff, it's time." Fury's voice called out to her.

Nat bit her bottom lip and clutched James tightly, not wanting to let go of her now crying son. Steve walked towards his wife and wrapped his arms around her and his hand gently stroking James' head.

"Nat, you have to let go."

"I can't Steve," she choked out, "I can't let our son go."

"I know love, but it's for the best."

May walked up to the couple and held her hands out, reluctantly and carefully she handed the other agent her son. Once James was settled in May's arms, his cries became much louder as he cried for his mother's warmth.

Bobbi walked up to them and placed a comforting hand on Nat's shoulder. "We'll take good care of him, I promise."

The moment she watched Agent May board the quinjet with James in her arms, she broke down onto the grass and cried into the night. Steve kneeled down beside her and held her in his arms, rocking her gently.

It was for the best they told themselves.

 **END**

 **I decided to include some Agents of SHIELD stuff in here. I thought it would be best if they had Phil take care of baby James because he would be in secret and not many people know about the new SHIELD.**


	14. Found You

**Found You**

 **If there's one thing I love about winter break, is that I can sleep in all day, but then messes me up because I'll go to bed late but wake up early.**

 **I might be borderline insomniac, but onto other things!**

 **We have 4 more months until Civil War comes out, and I am still not ready for the heartbreak that is to be ensured. I'm not ready for all these feels and you bet your ass that I will bring tissues with me as I cry a mother fucking river in the theaters!**

 **Summary:** _there was something different about this cave, something so familiar_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **I decided to do some Romanogers reincarnation AU for this one, so hope you all enjoy!**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 14: The ancient cave_

A small laughed escaped her plump lips as her beau told her the most ridiculous stories she had ever heard. Him slaying a bearded fox, saving a baby seal bear, and even riding the most famous Pegasus. Though no matter how many bullshitted stories he told her, he never failed to put a smile on her face.

 _Natalia Romanov was irrevocably in love with Stefan Rogers_

He was a young military captain, the age of 23, who served in Great Britain, a war had broken out between Russia and Germany, but Britain was quick to help Russia. It was during a battle, that Captain Rogers was injured and brought to a hospital out in Russia. While a 19-year-old Natalia was assisting her father, Doctor Ivan Romanov, in his hospital. It was then when she had met the young Irish captain and the two were inseparable. Once Stefan was discharged from the hospital and was given two weeks of rest, he had spent his time getting to know Natalia.

How she wanted to be a ballerina once she got into college. He smiled knowing that she would make a wonderful dancer. Natalia blushed as she showed him a small dance she learned as a young girl. Stefan couldn't help but be entranced and even more in love with her. It was then that the two had fallen in love with each other. Though being a captain and a genius tactician, Stefan had to go back to the army, but promised his love that he would write to her every day. Natalia's heart fluttered when she received a letter from her captain.

While his services kept them apart, the letters they wrote to each other made the distance much smaller. He smiled as she gave him pictures of her dance audition for a well-known university for young artists all alike. Though he grinned like an idiot when she sent him a letter saying that she got in and on full scholarship as well.

Though the two had missed each other dearly and yearned for one another. It wasn't until two years that the two would meet up once again. During Christmas Eve, a knock was heard at the small mansion of the Romanov household. One of the maids opened the door as was surprised, another maid quickly searched for Natalia alerting her who was here. Quickly running, she stopped at the stairs, her eyes brimming with tears.

Standing at her door was her captain.

"Stefan!" As if she was flying down the stairs, the two young lovers ran to each other.

The young captain held her up, spun her around and gave her the most passionate kiss.

Breaking apart, he gently placed his forehead against hers, "I missed you my ballerina."

"I missed you two my captain."

Ivan couldn't help but grin at how happy his daughter was now that Stefan was home. He had suggested that the young man stay with him for the holidays instead of staying at a hotel. The big doctor left no room for argument, so Stefan agreed to stay. Dinner was a nice warmly family affair, Natalia and Stefan exchanged stories, completely forgetting about their two year separation. The next day, on a beautiful Christmas day, Stefan had taken Natalia out for horseback riding. She was curious on where they were going, they stopped as they reached a cave. Helping her down her horse and grabbing some supplies from his, Stefan led his lover into the cave.

"I found this cave when I went for an early stroll," she gasped at how beautiful it was.

The gems in the cave glowing, giving it a majestic and mystical look and feel. Walking further, she noticed that there was a small and beautiful waterfall with streams of the sun shining down on it.

He looked at her and smiled, "Beautiful, is it not?"

"It's beautiful Stefan," she giggled, "like our on secret place."

He laughed in agreement, "Aye, that's what it'll be, our secret place."

They ate breakfast and then made love for the first time in the water. The ethereal glow of the gems alongside they gentle sunlight, gave Natalia the look of a goddess in his eyes. Once they finished sealing the bond of their relationship, Natalia took a nap on the blanket that Stefan had brought. Smiling down at her adoring, he took out a small sketchbook and began to draw. He drew her as the goddess he saw her as, pouring so much of his love in his drawing and smiled as it was done. Putting the book away, he laid down beside her, wrapped his arms around his waist and drifted off into sleep. It was midafternoon when the two woke up from their nap. Quickly changing, they headed off back to her mansion, Ivan couldn't help but smile at the glow both lovers were giving off as they entered. There was a small Christmas party with some of Ivan's collogues and Natalia's friends she made at college.

While Stefan and Natalia were chattering with some of her friends, sneakily Mikel, a friend of Natalia, was holding a mistletoe above the young couple's heads. Both blushing, but before Natalia could kiss her captain, Stefan got up from the couch and looked at her.

"Natalia, ever since the moment we met at the hospital, I felt we had a special connection. I felt like I found a part of myself with you. You make me feel complete, the two years we were separated only made me yearn for you even more. Natalia Emilia Romanov, would you make me the happiest man on Earth," Natalia and everyone else around the gasp as he got down on one knee, "would you do the honor of marrying me?"

Tears were forming in the red head's eyes, "Yes," she choked out, "yes, I'll marry you."

Getting up, Stefan brought her into a loving kiss, breaking apart he placed the ring on her finger. Once the party was over and everyone said their congratulations, Stefan and Natalia retired into her room and were getting ready for sleep. The next day one of the commanding officer in Stefan's army arrived, alerting him that the young captain was needed back at Great Britain for an upcoming war.

Natalia hearing the news, quickly ran to their room and began to cry. Stefan thanked the officer and headed to their room. His heart was breaking as he watched his fiancé crying, walking towards her and sitting beside the crying red head, Stefan wrapped his arms around her and began to comfort her.

"My love, I don't want to be away from you either. But you know that I must do my job as a captain."

Wiping away her tears, Natalia looked up at her captain. "I know, but we had just gotten engaged. I don't want to lose you."

Gently, he cupped her face, "My Natalia, my love, my ballerina, you won't lose me. This war will only take three years, tops. I promise you that I will come back to you."

"Promise?"

Stefan nodded, "I promise, we'll get married once I come back in the spring. With all the flowers being in full bloom, I promise you my ballerina."

They made love all day before he had to leave. The next day, Natalia woke up to an empty and cold bed, she began to cry knowing that her captain had left. She wrote letters to him every day like they done before, but then the letters from him were becoming less and less frequent. Natalia had prayed that her Stefan was safe, but sometimes heaven cannot always answer prayers. A year and a half later, a knock was heard on the door. Ivan took long strides and answered the door, Natalia had heard the door being opened and looked as her father was talking to a messenger. Emerald eyes watched as Ivan took a package from the messenger and bid him goodbye.

The moment Ivan turned around, Natalia was standing behind him.

"Father?"

She could see the sadness in his eyes, "My dear Natalia, I'm so sorry."

A painful sob escaped her throat as she fell onto the floor and started crying. Ivan knelt beside his daughter and rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. Carefully, he carried her back to her room and laid her on the bed as she passed out from shock and crying. Ivan also placed the package on her bedside and left the room. The young woman woke up, sitting up, she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to keep warm. She felt the cold emptiness filling her soul as she found out her captain had been killed in action. Captain Stefan had died as he was trying to rescue a mother and her young son, they were one of the volunteers that housed soldiers, the two had gotten caught in the crossfire and that's when the captain saw them. He took the risk of getting them out of the terrible situation, while the mother and son duo were safe, the same couldn't be said for Stefan.

Looking to her right, she noticed the package that was given to her father from the messenger. Lifting it up, she untied the strings and noticed that it was a box, opening it, she noticed it was some of his letters that she never received. Guessing that a blockade must have prevented from any mail being delivered. What she noticed the most was a beautiful red rose attached to a white envelope. Taking it out of the box, she smelt the rose and its scent calming her, she proceeded to open the envelope and read the letter.

 _My dearest Natalia,_

 _I don't know when this letter will get to you, but I hope not too late. My dear Natalia, I miss you every day, there are times when I cannot stop thinking about you. There are times when I find myself humming that Russian lullaby you sang to me when we first met at the hospital room. How beautiful you looked, I felt like I had died and gone to heaven the moment I laid eyes upon you. You make me the happiest man alive and I cannot wait to come home and marry you. Sometimes I have days that I dream about our children, a son with your fiery red hair and my eyes, and a daughter that will have your beauty and eyes and my blonde hair. They'll be the most beautiful children on Earth, won't you agree? I wish I could be home and watch you dance across the stage as if you were flying. Your letters make me feel like I'm with you and talking to you._

 _Though if somehow this letter does get to you and I am killed, I am terribly sorry for breaking my promise to you. But I want you to know that I will always be with you my love. I will always be in your heart. Remember our mantra? Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control._

 _I will always love you my Natalia, my love, my ballerina._

 _From your captain,_

 _Stefan Rogers_

Natalia let out another cry as she finished reading the letter. The next day, a maid had gone up to check up on Natalia, the maid noticed that the young mistress wasn't answering the door, curious she opened it and saw the young woman on the bed. The maid began to shake Natalia trying to wake her up, but it wasn't until a sharp intake of breathe that she noticed that her mistress was cold and wasn't breathing. Quickly she called for Ivan, the doctor ran into his daughter room and check her pulse, but no heartbeat was heard. Ivan began to cry, knowing that his daughter had died from a broken heart.

 _Time skip_

 _Present time_

 _2015_

Natasha let out a string of Russian curses as Steve had gone off. The rest of the Avengers were back at the quinjet as they were resting from the mission. For some reason when the super soldier stepped outside, he decided to take a stroll, and that was a couple of hours ago. Clint had volunteered for Natasha to go look for their captain, which earned him a glare from Black Widow. Tracking him down, Natasha found herself in front of a cave, for some reason she had a strange sense of déjà vu, like she'd been here before. Shaking her head, the spy entered the cave and called out for Steve.

"Cap, you in here?"

"Yeah," following his voice, she spotted the blond sitting on a rock and sketching in front of a beautiful waterfall.

"You've been gone for quite some time." She stood next to him.

Looking up, he gave her his boyish grin, "Sorry about that, but for some reason I felt some sort of pull. Like I was meant to enter this cave." He went back to sketching, shaking his head he started to laugh. "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Natasha raised a brow, "Like being reborn?" Steve nodded. "Not in particular, why?"

"I don't know, do you think it was some sort of coincidence that you and I were drawn to this cave? Or maybe that in our past lives, we were lovers and this cave was a secret getaway."

"Now you're making nonsense." Natasha began to get some visions in her mind, two young people who looked like her and Steve but wearing completely different clothes. Visions of their look alike, laughing, holding hands, kissing, smiling at one another, and making love. She shook her head trying to get rid of these visions, but the moment she looked at Steve, she began to see his look alike.

 _Stefan_

"Tasha?" Snapping out of her gaze, she looked into Steve's worried eyes, "are you alright?"

She gave him a small smile, "Yeah I'm fine," she held her hand out, "let's get back to the others."

Steve smiled and took her hand as he got up. The two began to walk out of the cave, not bothering to let go, daringly, Natasha placed her head against his chest. Steve smiled and wrapped his right arm around his waist.

"So what'd you draw?"

The super soldier laughed, "Why don't you look."

Handing her the sketchbook to the page where he recently drew, her eyes widened at the picture. It was one of the images she saw in her head.

It was Steve proposing to her

No

 _Stefan proposing to Natalia_

"You know that ancient cave is something else." Steve chuckled, "giving us these weird images in our head."

Natasha looked at him and then back at the sketch, a small smile graced upon her lips. "Yeah, that's some cave."

Maybe perhaps in this lifetime they would get the marriage their previous lives didn't get. But for now, Steve still had to work on asking if Natasha wanted to get a cup of coffee with him.

 **END**

 **I love reincarnation fics, I'm a big ass sucker for them, haha!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this.**


	15. The Cursed Diamonds

**The Cursed Diamonds**

 **Ahh, these prompts are slowly kicking my ass because I'm having a wee bit difficulty coming up with ideas. Anyways, I didn't realize with this months themes, that I had to use the titles that were assigned each week, oh well! LOL.**

 **This is going to be one of those soulmates AUs, because let's face it, they're amazing and I love reading them.**

 **Summary:** _they say that these diamonds have the same colors as your soulmate eyes as well as their memories, but the thing is, you don't see the face of your soulmate_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

Steve remembered the first time he got his cursed diamond, the moment he received it for his 16th Birthday, it had turned a green color, not just any green but emerald. It wasn't until he realized that once his soulmate had turned 16 as well, that he had started seeing their memories. He was told that the memories of his soulmate would be blurry and that he wouldn't be able to see their face.

So, he would keep the cursed diamond in the pocket of his pants and leisurely continue throughout his life.

* * *

The Red Room believed that none of their agents needed a curse diamond. Those cursed diamonds were nothing but a hindrance and would only slow down their young female agents. Though Natalia always wondered what would the color of her cursed diamond be and what sort of memories her soulmate would have. Every time she was caught daydreaming about it, she was beaten until she was told to forget about those silly diamonds.

* * *

The moment Steve because Captain America, he could feel his cursed diamond slightly burning. Taking out the diamond from his pocket, he could see the blur of his soulmate memories. His hand gripping tightly on the gem as he watched those blurred figures hurting his soulmate, how he wished he could go over to where his soulmate was and help them, but he couldn't, because he had no idea where his soulmate was located. Each night, Steve went to bed, tortured by the pain his soulmate was going through, so he would sing a lullaby his mother would sing to him when he was little, hoping that his soulmate would know they weren't alone.

* * *

Natalia felt a soft whisper in her head, it sounded like a young man singing a lullaby to her. Those song soothing her, allowing her to forget the pain her body was feeling. Though a few years later, she felt a chill, instantly she knew something was wrong with her soulmate, she didn't need a cursed diamond to know what had happen. The scientists busted into her room, grabbing her and began to inject her with some sort of serum. The serum they injected into her body, allowed her to forget the chill she had felt, her body now felt stronger. Natalia then became Black Widow, throughout the years, the serum allowed her to maintain the appearance of a 24-year-old, when in technical terms she was much older.

The Red Room continued to use her, each mission, each person she killed, made her forget her soulmate. It wasn't until she came face-to-face with the man they called Hawkeye. Natalia then defected from the Red Room and traded in her old life for a new one. Joining SHIELD, becoming the agency's best spy and female agent, Natalia Romanov became Natasha Romanoff.

During one of her days off, she walked passed by a jewelry selling those cursed diamonds. The seller noticed that the small diamond she had passed and turned from white to baby blue. Instantly he ran out of his store and tried his best catching up to her. Natasha was shocked that the seller told her that this diamond had changed its plain color the moment she walked out. What shocked her even more was that he was giving it to her for free, telling her that the diamond hadn't changed color for almost 90 years.

Instantly she knew that this diamond, this cursed diamond had been waiting for her. Looking at the small cursed diamond in her hand, all she see was the blurred memories of her soulmate, the pain he had gone through when he joined the army. It was then she found out why she felt so cold those years ago. Her soulmate had crashed his plain into icy waters, her heart ached, knowing that she would never see her soulmate, but she didn't know why the diamond didn't turn back to its plain color. She read that once your soulmate died, the diamond turns back to its natural color.

* * *

"Your sending me where?" Natasha couldn't understand what Fury was telling her.

"You heard me Romanoff, I'm sending you to the Arctic Circle with Coulson."

"But why me? Wouldn't Barton be a better choice?"

Fury sighed, "He would, but right now, he's on another mission and won't be back for a couple of months. Besides this is very important, and I need one of my top agents there."

"And what's so important that I'm needed?"

"We found Captain America."

* * *

Natasha cursed in Russian as she sat in the quinjet, completely annoyed by Phil's bubbling excitement. Everyone knew how much of a Captain America fanboy the older agent was but no one dared to point out it in front of him.

"I wonder what he'll be like once we defrost him. You think he'll still be the same guy he was before he went under?"

Taking enough of her SO's excitement, Natasha had enough, "Phil, for god sake can you just shut up." Instantly he did. "Look I'm sure he'll answer your questions once he's settled, you have to remember that he's been frozen for nearly 70 years."

"Yeah your right."

Wearing the gear to keep them from being cold and frozen, the two agents followed another agent towards the frozen soldier. They saw other agents carefully cutting the ice around him with laser beams. Something was drawing Natasha towards the frozen soldier, slowly walking up to him, she felt her cursed diamond feeling warm. Quickly, taking it out of her pocket, she noticed that it was glowing brightly. Her eyes noticed something, there was something glowing in the hand of Captain America's.

"Holy shit," Natasha heard Phil speak up from behind, "your Captain America's soulmate!"

 **END**

 **I had fun writing this, yes, I know I made Natasha almost the same age as Steve, so sue me.**


	16. The Wild Rose

**The Wild Rose**

 **It's sad to say that this is my final week of being off from classes before I go back to college. It was a good few weeks of freedom, doing nothing but sleeping in, movie marathons, and other things, but alas I must go back to reality in a few days.**

 **I should be working on a smut filled one-shot that I have planned.**

 **Anyways, we're here with another prompt for CACWCD. Not only that but we're getting closer to Civil War coming up. Quick question, did anyone see the new uniform Cap is gonna wear in the new comics? It looks really good, though I prefer his stealth suit, this one grew on me instantly, and the tip of his shield's gotta a blade on. BAMF, that's all I have to say.**

 **Summary:** _she was wild as the stallions, her lips were bloody as a rose_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **If you can all guess by the summary, we're finally doing a Romanogers Western AU! I've had this on the backburner for quite some time, especially after seeing Steve as a sheriff in the upcoming Secret Wars 1872 comics.**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 16: The Wild Rose_

"I'm telling you, that dame is the devil dressed up in red and black."

"And I'm telling you, you gone soft."

Looking up from his book, he spotted Clint, one of the lieutenants in SHIELD. Alongside him was none other than Sam, a deputy of SHIELD as well.

"Lady problems, fellas?"

Barton just shook his head, "Nothin' that we can handle."

Wilson just snorted, "Lieutenant here is just too damn stubborn that he got outwitted, _again_."

"Damn it Sam, I told you not to tell'em!"

"Tell me what?" Steve was curious to know what was going on.

Having no choice, Clint finally budge, "Since you're the new sheriff, might as well tell ya'." He took a seat across from the sheriff. "There's a story that goes around Timely. About a bandit who's really good at what she does."

"Wait, this bandit's a woman?" Now Steve was really interested.

Sam nodded in agreement. "The best damn bandit ever."

Clint look at the two. "Can I go back to telling the story?" Both gave an apology. "Now as I was sayin'. This woman ain't nothin' like we've ever seen. Quick as hell and quiet as a damn mouse. People say that she's stolen from over fifty people. Not only that she seduces guys and steal right from under their noses." The skilled shooter spit into a bucket. "And no woman should know how to shoot with perfect accuracy every single goddamn time."

"Sounds like you've got a grudge against this dame."

The lieutenant just snorted, "She ain't no dame, she's the fucking devil."

"Aw you're just sore because she always manages to slip under your watchful eye."

"That damn woman nearly killed me," Clint hollered, shooting up from his chair and showing the fresh bullet wound. "I almost had her in my grasps, and what'd she do? Give me the slip and shoots at me from a good twenty yards."

Sam chuckled, "Well they don't call her the Black Widow for nothing."

Clint snorted, "Whatever," he brought his attention to Steve, "if you ever run into her. Don't give her the upper hand, take her down. And most importantly, don't fall into her traps. Poor saps that get caught in her webs." He sniffled and walked out.

"He's right sheriff," Sam spoke up, "don't hesitate to take her down."

* * *

The moment Steve just finished polishing his guns was when he got a call. That there was a robbery going down by the railroad. He hollered for both Clint and Sam and the trio started riding out. The moment they got there, the train already started to move out and one of the workers told them that it was hijacked. Having their horses to speed up, they managed to catch up with the train and they all jumped on board. The moment they entered the train, bullets were flying everywhere.

"Shit, it's the Widow's men." Clint pointed out while getting in a few good shots.

"Damn, this is going to be hard." Sam started to return fire as well.

Steve spotted on of the silver trays, grabbing it, he chucked it at one of the men causing him to fall onto the ground. Clint took out a few of his throwing knives and aimed it at their attackers. One by one their assailants were dropping onto the ground like flies. Taking the guns off of the men, Steve and Clint started to make their way. From time to time, they ran into more of Widow's hired help. Though they were slightly tired, they managed to secure the train.

"I'm gonna go on ahead."

Clint looked at the sheriff as if he grew two heads. "Are you kiddin' me? Going ahead all by yourself?"

"Clint, I need you to stay here and keep the train secure." Steve picked up two pistols and a shotgun and placed it on his back. "You're forgetting that I was in the army."

"Still, you can't face Widow alone."

"I've got no choice Barton, I have to do it, otherwise everyone else on this train is gonna get killed."

With a grunt Clint knew he had no choice but to let the man go. Steve nodded in thanks and headed off. As he got further, he noticed that the next few train cars were empty. He deduced that Widow was definitely at the conductor's station and headed on. Reaching his destination, Steve put the two pistols in his holster and brought the shotgun into his arms. Aiming it high and keeping it steady, his hands reached for the handle of the conductor's station. The moment he opened the door, a knife came out swinging at his chest, causing Steve to stumble at the pain. Before Steve could get his grip back on the gun, his attacker grabbed the barrel and hit the sheriff with the butt of it.

The last thing Steve heard was the shouts of both Sam and Clint as they were running to help him. Still, it didn't help that Steve's attacker knocked him unconscious causing him to see only darkness.

* * *

"Wake up," the blond coughed as cold water hit his face. Blinking his eyes for a bit, he noticed he was in a room, tied up to a chair with his hands behind his back.

"My, my," his eyes focused on what he believed to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was wearing a black and red Victorian bustle dress, black hand gloves that reached her elbow, and a red top hat with a black veil. Steve knew that he was the Black Widow's prisoner. "You're quite the looker Mr. Sheriff," she smiled at him. "Do you know, who I am?" She spoke with a velvet smooth voice.

"You're the Black Widow." Steve grunted as he tried to break free.

"That's right," he jumped a bit as she slammed a cane down in front of him. " _Black Widow_ , one of the greatest bandits there ever was." She looked at him. "Now tell me Mr. Sheriff, do you know what I'm the best?"

"Why?"

"It's because I never fail to get what I want. I take everything that I want, and you want to know something." She lifted his chin up with the bottom of her cane. "Today I _failed_ to get everything that I wanted. Because of you and your damn boys, I lost not only some of my good men, but millions of money that was on that train." She moved her cane from his chin towards his chest, Steve groaned as she pressed it against his sternum. "Would you like to know what was on that train?"

"Innocent people, that's what." Steve growled at her.

She chuckled, "Yes, besides that. Tons and tons of gold were on that train. Making its way towards the banks in Santa Fe." Her eyes narrowed down at him. "Because of you, that gold is no longer in my possession."

"Good," he spat out, "scum like ya' don't deserve anythin'."

She laughed this time, "Oh that's what you think." Putting her cane down, she stood in front of him now. As she grabbed his face, Steve couldn't help but be mesmerized by her beauty. Fiery red hair, beautiful green eyes, and those lips of hers. "I wonder how much the people of Timely would give up just for their beloved sheriff, hmm?" He shivered as she brushed her thumb against his jawline. "You are a very handsome man Mr. Sheriff, I'd hate to hurt such a pretty face."

With that, she left the room as one of her hired helps followed right after. Steve let out a breathe he had no idea he was holding in. Despite being her prisoner, he couldn't help admit that the Black Widow was extremely beautiful. While she kept her promise of not hitting his face, the same couldn't be said to the rest of his body. Sometimes she'd walk in with two of her men, while they untied him from the chair, there was still the rope around his wrist, and they would punch him in the stomach and kick his sides. Though the beatings never did last, she always made sure they stopped when she commanded them to. After tying him back onto the chair they left him alone. It was until a few hours she'd return with a tray, it had a water skin and two slices of bread. Steve was confused at her sudden hospitality but never questioned it.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months that Steve was held hostage. Though he noticed the beatings happened less and less until they finally stopped. It wasn't until one day that Widow came into the room by herself, her cane making sounds as she walked in. She sat in front of him and looked at him.

"Would you like to know why I stopped the beatings?" Steve nodded. "In order for a prisoner to cooperate with you, you have to show how tough you are. That you have to beat them into submission just to get them to talk. I prefer not to. But others believe that if you are kind, that you'll be rewarded."

"Let me guess, you don't believe in that either."

She smiled at him, "Very good Mr. Sheriff. I tend to believe in using both. Beatings for a while and then showing compassion. Using both only for a certain amount until the beatings just stop and then there's only compassion left. When you show a prisoner just compassion, they get confused and that's when you set the trap." Steve felt like a fool, believing that once the beatings stop she would let him go. "Did you really think I was going to let you go so easily Mr. Sheriff," he growled at her, "no I wasn't, not while I have Timely's precious sheriff in my hands. You see I was going to trade you for money, but why not go the extra mile and spare your people from being killed."

She jumped back as Steve lurched forward. "You leave those people alone. They've done nothin' wrong and don't deserved to be killed by your men." He let out another growl. "I swear to god, if you harm any of them. I will _kill_ you." His baby blue eyes darkened as a harsh stormy weather.

Widow leaned back, "Well if you don't want me to trade you for money or for your town people's lives, then what am I supposed to get in return?"

"You'll be doing the right thing."

"The right thing huh," she smiled at him, "alright, I'll trade you for the right thing. Or as you called it, justice."

Steve was confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know of Mr. Fisk, don't you?"

"I know of Wilson Fisk, what's he got to do with anythin'?"

"Everything," she leaned in, "he's stolen from a lot of good people Mr. Sheriff."

"What do you mean stole?"

"Mr. Fisk ain't a good guy. The gold that was on that train was going to Santa Fe, but it was going to use to hire mercenary to kill off the natives."

Steve was shocked, the only reason why he took the job of Timely's sheriff was to not only protect the town peoples but the natives as well. He was the kind of man who hated bullies no matter where they came from.

"How do you know that?"

"I've met up with several people during some of my hijacks. People who thrived off the gold and money that Fisk's been swindling. My hijack brings me to places and some of those places I don't like. My hired help, ex-mercenary from Fisk, they've all told me about the horrible things they've seen working for him. They came to me because they wanted him to suffer."

Steve realized what she was asking. "So in return of my freedom, I arrest Mr. Fisk?"

"That's right sheriff."

"As easy as it sounds, you have no proof."

He watched as the woman in front of him reach into her coat. Pulling out a leather notebook. "In this book is names of people who worked for Mr. Fisk, even some banks as well. You ask any of them and they'll vouch for you. They'll tell you everythin Mr. Sheriff."

"Why give this to me?"

She smiled at him, "Because you're a good man sheriff. I've seen the way the town people trust you. You're a man of the people who stands for what's right. I can tell that you don't like bullies."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"Well I've slipped into your town a few times. Though the only thing I don't know is your name."

"Alright, I'll tell you my name." Before Steve could say a word, the door opened and one of Widow's men came in with a worried expression.

"Miss. Widow, we've got company."

"Who?" She stood up.

The man was shaken up, "It's SHIELD."

"Shit," she cursed under her breath. "Alright we'll head out." Holding the middle of her cane, she unsheathed a sword and used it to cut the ropes that bound him to the chair. "Follow me," she led both Steve and the other man out in the back, there a few of her men were waiting out in the back. He spotted two horses without their riders. The man that was with him got onto his horse and Widow looked at Steve. "Turn around," he did what he was told and felt the rope fall from his wrist. Steve turned back around as she sheathed her sword back and she gave him the book. "Remember our promise."

Before she got onto her horse, Steve grabbed her wrist.

"Steve," she looked back at him confused, "my name is Steve Rogers ma'am."

Widow smiled at him, she pulled the veil up, "Steve huh?" Shock ran through his body as she pulled him down for a kiss. Her rose colored lips pressed against his thin lips. Pulling away she whispered into her ear. "Natasha Romanoff," she then got up onto her horse and looked at the sheriff again. "Mr. Sheriff, remember our promise," with a smile she rode forward with her men following.

* * *

After being brought back to Timely and having the town doctor look at him, Steve was given the clearance. Walking back to back to the town jail, he sat down on the chair and put his hands into his vest. It was then his fingers brushed against the leather bindings of the book. Pulling it out, he could recall of the words Natasha had told him. Getting up, he rode off into each destination that was written down, in secrecy these people confirmed Natasha's words. Having enough evidence he managed to arrest Fisk and once deemed guilty was put into jail.

The years that followed, not one word was heard about the Black Widow. It was only Steve, Clint, Sam, and some of SHIELD that knew the truth about her disappearance. Sometimes he wondered what Natasha was up to, if she was taking care of herself. He found himself drawing sketches of her whenever he was alone. Steve wanted to taste her once again, to have her body against his. He found himself out in the open plains watching a heard of wild horses grazing. Wanting to get a better view, he slowly moved towards the heard, hiding behind some of the rocks.

As he got close, his eyes widened in surprised at what he had found. Standing a few feet in front of him was none other than the Black Widow, no Natasha Romanoff. She was sitting on a rock and gently stroking one of the wild horses. Seeing the horse lift its head up, she followed its gaze and smiled as she saw the sheriff.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Sheriff," she was as beautiful was he remembered. Wearing her signature red and black dress, he noticed that her cane was lying against the rock. "Won't you come join me and my new friend?"

Carefully, he walked up to the duo and sat down on the space beside her.

"What are you doing here?"

Natasha went back to petting the horse, "I was going to go into town and see you."

"Are you crazy? You would've gotten caught and get arrested."

"I know," she looked at Steve, "I wanted to see you, even if it meant my arrest."

"Why?"

"I think you know why Steve." She placed her right hand on top of his. "I missed you and I know you missed me too."

That was all Steve needed before leaning in and kissing her deeply, his right hand cupping her cheek.

"Well you ain't wrong." They laughed softly as he gave her a gentle kiss. "You know if you walk into town wearing your signature clothing, a lot of people will notice."

Natasha's eyes sparkled playfully, "Well it's a good thing I left a change of clothe at your place." She got up and began to walk to her horse.

It took a minute for Steve to process what she had said. "What, how'd you know where I live?" All he got as a laugh from the former bandit.

Once both got on their own horses, they made their way towards Steve's cabin and the two began a new life together.

 **END**

 **All I have to say that this was a lot of fun to write. Just gotta love me some Romanogers western AU. Also if you haven't seen sheriff Steve Rogers, you have to, totally hottie.**


	17. The Last Watch

**The Last Watch**

 **Guess who started classes?**

 **MEEEEEEEE!**

 **Do you know what that means? Lack of sleep and being balls deep into studying, not to mention I'll be graduating this semester.**

 **YAY FOR NO MORE COLLEGE!**

 **For now *gross sobbing***

 **Anyways, we got a few more weeks till the Deadpool movie comes out and I am so fucking excited! And we got 3-4 more months till Civil War *starts crying again* ugh, my wallet is going to be suffering from a lot of good movies coming out.**

 **Summary:** _they say that you should always cherish the people you love, before time runs out_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **Warning: character death, attempted suicide and depression**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt 17: The Last Watch_

They say that you should always cherish the people you love, before time runs out. It hurts when they leave you all alone in the world. You wake up and they're there right beside you _alive_ and the next moment they're gone, dead, and lifeless in your arms. Your whole entire world turns upside down the moment they leave you. Once whole and now just an empty shell of the person you used to be. It always hurts to admit that they're gone as you so desperately try deny it. You deny the fact that they're never coming back. That you won't see the face of your loved one ever again. You ignore the pain in your heart and the suffering that comes with the loss of a loved one. You're in denial refusing to accept that they're gone. You keep praying for them to come back. For a greater being to take you instead.

No matter how you look at it

They're gone

And there's nothing you can do about it

The voices continue to whisper in your ear

 _She's gone_

 _She's dead_

 _It's too late_

 _She's never coming back_

Steve instantly threw the table, all the contents on the wooden surface spilling all over the floor. He fell onto his knees, a painful cry of anguish escaping his throat as his body shook in pain. The soldier didn't want to believe that Natasha was gone. Memories of her bleeding body so vibrant in his brain, her beautiful green eyes dulling as the light in her eyes began to fade. He could recall how he fought off everyone that tried to take her dead body away from his arms. The jabbing of a needle against his neck as he blacked out and saw Natasha's body being taken from him. He could recall the nights how he screamed out, cried out for her as her figure faded into the dark. Waking up all alone in the bed they shared, how her side now felt so painfully cold without her warm presence. It was all too painful for Steve, losing so much in his lifetime. His heart just couldn't take the pain anymore and now wished that he could drink away his sorrows.

Steve hated getting the pity look from everyone he walked passed by in the new Avengers headquarters. Every time he looked at a painting or sketch of her, it pained him even more. Despite seeing a therapist and seeking Sam's help, it still didn't help soothe his pain. Everyone else kept telling him that if he admitted that Natasha died, that he would start to heal, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to accept that his wife was gone, that she died just trying to save him. It wasn't fair, the moment he found a home it was ripped away from him. He would spend his days in the gym, destroying every single punching bag there was, sometimes the rookie agents would find a pile of destroyed training bots in the room. Steve was never the same again, that he was a completely different man. The amount of loss he suffered finally piled on to the point where he just couldn't take it anymore, that he couldn't conceal his pain.

" _Are you fucking nuts," Tony shouted at him as Thor was pulling him out of an old HYDRA cyro chamber, "the hell is wrong with you?!"_

" _I'm fine," the super soldier spat out and ripped his arm away from Thor's grasp._

" _Steve you aren't fine, you were trying to freeze yourself to death," Sam noticed the high settings on the chamber, "you were planning to kill yourself."_

" _Fuck Cap," this time Clint spoke up, "what would Nat say if she saw you like this?"_

" _She's gone Stevie," Bucky placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder, "you have to accept it."_

" _Fuck you guys," Steve snapped, "she's not gone." With worried eyes, they all watched him stagger off._

After his suicidal attempts, they began to treat him for depression, Steve knew he would have to take more pills than a normal person thanks to the serum. No matter how many pills he'd take it still did nothing to him. Each morning was the same routine, take his meds, go out for a run, hit the gym, shower, eat, and take another set of meds, run, shower, dinner and then sleep. But with sleep came the nightmares and he found himself popping more pills. People would whisper about how Steve was starting to become an addict and these rumors began to worry his friends. Intervention was no help as Steve fought them off and just sprinted off somewhere. His drawings didn't help at all, the memories of Natasha being brought onto a piece of paper couldn't compare to the real Natasha. He cried every night, how much he missed her, how badly he wanted her back, he cried about wishing that he could turn back time and change everything.

Steve knew that he was killing himself on the inside, he wanted the pain to go away so desperately. He would bury himself with work, accepting one mission after another, not bothering if he got injured a lot or that he would nearly die. Each time he healed he would take on another mission. It got to the point that even Fury had to intervene.

" _What do you mean you're benching me?" Steve was extremely pissed off._

 _Fury let out a sigh, "Look Captain, you need some time off, you have injures that aren't even fully healed."_

" _I don't care, just send me out on a mission."_

 _The director shook his head, "No can do soldier. I'm putting you on the side until you get yourself straighten."_

 _Steve let out a sound of frustration and stormed out of Fury's office._

The super soldier was getting ready for his morning run when he received a text from Tony. Getting fully changed he headed towards the debriefing room and saw all his teammates and noticed Fury and Hill standing next to some monitors.

"What's going on," he asked after settling in.

Hill spoke up first, "Our satellites detected a small HYDRA base out in Bergen, Norway," she zoomed in on the image, "they're doing some sort of experimenting over there."

"What kind," Tony curiously asked.

"Some sort of time traveling," Fury answered as he pulled up another window, showing them a few failed attempts of a time machine, "each time they used more power to start their machine, our satellites began to pick it up."

"Do we know why," Clint asked as he twirled an arrow.

"My guess is to bring Red Skull into this century," Steve answered and everyone looked at him, "it's only logical, what better way to bring a dynasty back up then to have it rise again with its original leader."

Fury nodded, "Cap's right, all of you must do whatever it takes and shut it down, understood?"

"Yes sir," the Avengers answered and began to suit up.

Once they all left the room, Hill walked up to Fury, "Sir, are you sure it's okay for Captain Rogers to be on this mission?"

"Anything HYDRA related comes up, Steve would want to know about it."

Once they arrived in Bergen, they began to storm into the HYDRA base. They all noticed how Steve was making it his mission to beat the shit out of each and every HYDRA thug. Still it didn't steer him away from the mission as he went on ahead by himself, finding the research room he continued on his beat down, until there was on scientist left.

"P-please have mercy," he went on his knees and begged.

"Why should I," Steve let out a snarl, "you were planning on bringing the Red Skull into this century. If anything, you don't _deserve_ mercy."

The moment Steve raised his shield to kill the guy, a voice whispered into his head.

 _This isn't you Steve, you are a shield not a killer_

His whole body shook, the scientist whimpered as he heard the vibranium shield fall onto the floor. Steve fell onto his knees and sobbed into his hands, he finally realized the consequences of his actions. That he was becoming a killer instead of a hero that he was becoming into someone that wasn't him.

 _You don't take lives Steve, you save them_

"Natasha," he cried out.

The scientist shuffled around, "Please, ta-take this," he held his hand out and Steve looked up. The blond noticed a small pocket watch in the scientist's hand. "I was creating watches that could go back into time. All of them failed, but this one," he gently stroke the cover of the watch, "this one was a success."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

The scientist smiled, "My name is Lucas, and I was taken from my family when they were looking for people to help create a time machine. HYDRA found out my research on quantum physics, they were very curious about my research and my work. So when I did not cooperate with them, they began to kill everyone I loved." A small frown was etched onto the brown haired man's face. "I would pretend on making them a time machine a big one, but in secrecy I would create a small pocket watch that would allow the user to travel through time." Lucas placed a gentle hand on Steve's arm. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love with all your being. A device like this should not be used to bring evil back, but to help someone who has lost a piece of themselves."

"I don't understand, why give this to me?"

"Well one thing is that you have spared my life despite the fact you were ready to kill me," the two men let out a soft laugh, "but I am dying from cancer. While I do not have a second chance of being with my loved one, you do." The moment Lucas placed the pocket watch into Steve's hands, several HYDRA agents stormed into the room. Before Steve could recall his shield, Lucas pushed him aside as bullets began to rain down on them.

With his shield in his hand and placing the pocket watch into one of his pouches, Steve threw his shield at each HYDRA agent and fought those who didn't go down. He heard Tony's voice on the comms as he was getting ready to blow the place up, once Steve got outside and rejoined the others, the entire building went down in flames and the Avengers headed back home. The moment Steve headed into his suite and changed into more comfortable clothes, he took out the small pocket watch that Lucas had given him.

He opened the watch and noticed an inscription on the back of the cover.

 _Time is like love, they are both fragile and cannot be measured_

Steve then noticed the small settings on the watch face. A small screen to take him to whatever day in time he wanted. He could go back to the 40s and prevent Bucky's death and from crashing the Valkyrie. Looking towards the drawer by the bed, a frame was on top of the drawer. It was a picture of him and Natasha celebrating their wedding, how in love they both looked in that photo. It was then Steve knew what he had to do and then began to dial the necessary dates.

 **END**

 **I was a sobbing mess in this one.**


	18. The Red Wolf

**The Red Wolf**

 **Oh my lordy, I thought I wouldn't be able to write this especially since I've got a couple exams coming up and it's only been the second bloody week of classes, fuck college man, ugh.**

 **Anyways, I'm super excited about this prompt because of the title and I get to do one of my favorite AU's with it. Also please check out my newest fic "Run This Town," it's a Romanogers mafia AU fic, so if you like stuff like that, drop by and leave a review/comment.**

 **Summary:** _he never saw anyone like her, beautiful and dangerous_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Werewolf AU_

Steven Grant Rogers was a late bloomer when it came to being a werewolf. When he was born, he was nothing more than a sickly pup who never knew his father, and thus never learned to hunt. Still his mother did her very best to take care of him despite his illnesses, luckily she was a nurse and was able to take care of him to the best of her abilities. Still she had suffered and passed on and joined her mate in the afterlife, leaving her only son alone. It wasn't until her friend Winifred Barnes, took the young wolf in, and thus Steve had a new pack.

Despite being skinny and sick, Steve never backed down from a challenge and wasn't afraid to defend himself. Sure he had a hard time against bigger werewolves, but it never bothered him. The one thing Steve hated was that he couldn't even turn into one, many people believed that Steve wasn't a werewolf, just an orphan baby that Sarah and Joseph took pity on and raised him like he was one of their own. Though Winifred knew better, Steve had the scene of a werewolf and only those born of the lycan line could carry the scent. Steve was grateful that he wasn't the only male in the Barnes household, Winifred's mate had passed away a few years after her fourth born, and Steve found himself friends with James Buchanan Barnes or better known as "Bucky."

Bucky would always take Steve out in the woods, letting the smaller younger male to ride on his back. While he would stalk the area around them, Steve would enjoy the scenery and sketch. Still it ailed the blond not being able to transform and enjoy the feel of the earth underneath his padded paws. Steve believed that even if he did turn into a werewolf, that he would never find himself a mate. It wasn't until a man by the name of Dr. Erskine had come to Steve and asked him if he would like to volunteer for a project.

"What's it called?"

The doctor smiled at him, "It's called Project: Rebirth, many young werewolves suffer the same problem like you. The werewolf gene within your DNA is dormant, meaning that if it stays dormant, you'll never become a werewolf. So how about it Steven, would you like to become a werewolf?"

"Yes," with that the two shook hands and Steve ran off to find Bucky.

"Are you sure about this," he asked while helping out with dinner.

Steve nodded his head, "I'm sure Buck, this is the only way I can carry on my family's line."

"If you're sure about this Stevie, then I'll support you," Winifred smiled at her adopted son.

"Thanks," Steve was restless that night but managed to find sleep. The next day the young twenty-two year old was ready.

He walked into the facility that Erskine had told him to go to.

"Are you ready?" The good doctor asked in which Steve nodded.

He spotted another man with black hair. "Ah Steven, this is Howard Stark."

"Pleasure to meet you Steve," he smiled at the blond, Howard then placed a hand on a man shoulder, who was around Steve's age. "And this is my son Anthony Stark."

Anthony held his hand out, "Nice to meet you and please call me Tony."

"Nice to meet you too Tony."

Erskine clasped his hands together, "Let's get started shall we?"

Steve was directed into a pod, a nurse first injected him with penicillin and then was injected with a blue like substance. Erskine nodded towards Howard and the genius began to apply the vita rays as the pod closed on Steve. Everyone winced as they heard his screams, while Erskine was telling Howard to shut the machine off, Steve refused saying that he could take it. Once everything began to malfunction, the bod opened and with that a much bigger and muscular Steve Rogers. Sweat poured down his body and was helped out of the pod.

"How do you feel," Tony asked as he handed Steve a shirt.

"Bigger," everyone around him laugh, "how do I know if it worked?"

"Why don't you find out yourself?" Before Steve could transform, a shot rang through the room and Steve caught a bleeding Erskine in his arms.

Furious with the doctor's death, Steve ran after the man who began to turn into a werewolf. Steve found himself running fast but immediately found himself feeling the earth's soil underneath his leathery pads, instantly he knew he turned into a werewolf and quickened his pace. Before the killer could escape, Steve bounced off a tree and knocked the wolf down.

He placed a paw on the attacker and growled, _"Who are you."_

The werewolf brought his tongue onto a false teeth and bit down on cyanide, _"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."_

Once Steve came back to the facility back in his human form, he was informed that a pack called HYDRA had sent a spy. HYDRA was a pack that believed that those who were truly gifted of turning should be the ones to call themselves werewolves and not those with the dormant genes. Steve alongside other of his pack members made it their mission to try to bring down HYDRA, he was joined by Bucky Barnes, Tony, Bruce Banner (who tried to recreate Project: Rebirth but failed only to find himself turning into a raging green furred werewolf that only listened to Steve), Clint Barton (who liked to switch between his werewolf form and human form so he could use his bow and arrow), and Thor Odinson (who was banished by his father until he learned to be a better alpha for the Asgard kingdom).

Their small group became known as the Avengers with Steve as their leader, who also found out that he himself was an alpha, surprisingly. After one of their missions, Steve decided to take some time off and headed towards the woods and into his private secluded place he discovered after one of his missions that nearly killed Bucky. It was a beautiful place with a small stream, the sun gently shining on the water, cool soft grass and trees that provided plenty of shade. Steve went to his favorite spot that was by a very big tree and leaned against a cool giant covered moss rock. His ears flattened and his tail swaying lazily as he was falling asleep. Ears twitched and then straightened, quickly lifting his head as he heard a soft noise.

Silently, he peered behind his rock and found himself staring at the most beautiful wolf he had ever seen. Her fur was a fiery red that was well groom, she was small but Steve knew that she could take care of herself as he noticed the muscles on her body. The red wolf found herself being stared at and lifted her head from the stream.

" _Can I help you?"_

Caught staring, Steve hid behind the rock and then slowly emerged, he gave her a boyish grin, _"Sorry, I just didn't expect anyone else to find this place."_

" _So it's your scent that I smell,"_ she raised a playful brow.

" _You've been here before?"_

" _Once or twice,"_ with a graceful leap she was on Steve's side. The golden colored werewolf found himself nervous as she walked towards him slowly. _"You must be Captain America."_

" _How'd you know?"_

She grinned and playfully pawed at the shield pendant around his neck, _"Because of that, that's why."_

" _Oh,"_ he felt stupid, _"Well my name's Steve."_

" _Natalia Romanov, but you can call me Natasha if you like."_

Steve nodded, _"Okay Natasha. So what brings you to my once secret spot?"_

" _Just roaming around that's all."_

" _Are you by yourself?"_

Natasha nodded, _"I left my previous pack."_

Steve's eyes lit up and wagged his tail excitedly, _"You can join my pack!"_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _You sure you want a killer in your pack?"_

Steve smiled at her, _"Think of this as a new chapter in your life, in which you leave your old self behind. Become someone who you'd want to be."_

" _Someone I want to be hmm. I think I can be Natasha Romanoff."_ She smiled at Steve. _"You're a very smart alpha."_

He wagged his tail. _"Well it's only right that everyone be given a second chance, even if they don't believe it themselves."_ He tilted his head and his ears as well. _"How'd you know I'm an alpha?"_

" _I can smell it,"_ he shivered as she brushed against his fur. Her scent intoxicating him. _"And it's a very good scent."_

 _Few months later_

Steve and Natasha were quite the pair as the two were in total synch when they fought. Everyone could tell that Steve had found his mate within the red head. At first the guys were laughing at her small stature but they all stopped each time Natasha had them on their backs during the sparring sessions. Steve couldn't help but find himself more in love with her. Her fiery spirit and her strength was something he adored and were good attributes in a mate. During their time together, Natasha had told Steve everything, and despite her inabilities to give him any pups, Steve still loved her.

He loved the days when they didn't have any missions, they would go to their private place and lay in the sun together. Steve would rest his head on top of her neck, protecting her from any harm and their tails wrapping each other's. Her scent, lavender mixed with mint, always brought him peace knowing that she was there with him. He loved it when they would have small water fights in the stream in their human forms. Natasha laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they would fall into the water, with Steve taking most of the fall.

The blond also loved coming home to their small house and find Natasha curled up in the blanket of furs that they had. Steve was always protective of the red head despite the fact that she could take care of herself. Natasha never thought she'd find herself falling in love with a man and she knew would one day become her mate when the time was right.

 _Two months later_

Natasha quickly ran through the hospital hall when she found out that her wolf was seriously injured. She watched as several doctors operated on his bleeding human form, it took about three hours for them to stabilize him, and when visitors were permitted, everyone allowed Natasha to go first. Silently she entered the room and sat beside his side. Her hand gently caressing his face.

 _My golden wolf, please wake up._ Steve slowly opened his eyes as he heard his girl call out to him, turning his head he smiled at her and she smiled back. "Hey."

"Hi," he noticed the tears coming down her face, "I'm so sorry love." Steve knew how much she was hurting on the inside.

"You're an idiot you know that, always so self-sacrificing."

Steve couldn't help but grin, "Yeah but I'm your idiot."

"Yes you are," Natasha placed a loving kiss on his cheek, "Steve."

"Hmm?"

"When you're fully healed, I want to become your mate."

The blond looked at her, "Are you sure? I mean, I know you've been hesitate about accepting my mark."

"Not this time." She gave him a loving smile. "This time for sure, I know I found my true mate, I've found my _home_."

As she climbed onto his bed carefully, the two rubbed their noses together in a loving manner. The red head giggled as her mate was playfully nipping her neck.

"I said _after_." With an annoyed groan from Steve, Natasha couldn't help but laugh as the two continued to enjoy each other's company.

 **END**

 **I was originally going to have Nat as a werewolf and Steve as her human boyfriend, but I'm a stickler for a werewolf Steve and Nat.**

 **Fun fact, it was much shorter than this, but decided to add a few more details.**


	19. Leap of Faith

**Leap of Faith**

 **Finally having enough time to actually work on the CACWCD. This semester has me in a bind and not to mention I'll be graduating (hopefully) so most of my time is just spent on studying.**

 **Anyways, this is the one-shot for last week's prompt. And a one-shot for this week should be coming up sometime this week.**

 **Summary:** _he took the jump when it came to being in love with her_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **ENJOY!**

 _Prompt: 19: Three words: confidence, flowers, rabbit_

 _Confidence_

Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, was the epitome of confidence. He would charge in the line of fire without a plan or back up. Steve was always known for his recklessness and everyone hated it when he would get himself hurt as a result. Natasha was the one who got angry at him the most and it was amusing to see someone as small as Natasha yelling at someone as big as Steve.

Sure the super soldier was confident in his abilities on the field. Knowing that he could take down a group of thugs like it was nobody's business. But that confidence would always disappear as he would try to talk to women. It also didn't help that he didn't have enough confidence to ask Natasha out on a date. So with 20 seconds of courage, 20 seconds of confidence, he strode up to her, _kissed_ her.

"Go out with me," he asked breathless, his face completely flushed.

Natasha was silent for a moment and gave him that coy smirk of hers, "Do you normally ask women out this way?"

Steve blushed in response, "No, just you."

"8 o'clock and don't be late," she winked at him as she walked away.

 _Flowers_

Red roses were literally pushed in front of the spy's face as Steve thrusted them forward.

"I'm sorry," he panted, his hair messy and his clothes disheveled. His dark blue button down shirt were half way opened and untucked, his slacks were wrinkled and one of his shoes were untied. "I'm sorry I was late for our date."

Natasha frowned, "I waited for five hours for you Steve. I felt like a complete idiot sitting at that table all alone. Hearing everyone whisper about how I got stood up and being called a 'poor girl' by nearly everyone." She was fuming with anger that he ended up standing her up on their second anniversary.

"I know and I'm sorry Nat."

"Sorry, you're _sorry_?!" She growled. "Sorry isn't going to give me back those hours I wasted waiting for you," he winced at her harsh words, "sorry isn't going to make up the fact about how stupid I looked!"

"Please Nat, I'm _trying_!"

"I was fine when you stood me up on a couple of our dates. But to stand me up on our two year anniversary of dating one another. And for what?! Because you had a mission!"

"I tried my best to get back as soon as possible Nat."

She glared at him. "I told you not to take it Steve. I told you there'd be no way in hell that you'd actually get back home in time!" Her hands curled up into fists. "It's like you're married to your job Steve!" The soldier winced again at her words. "We've cancelled five dates because you had to go on missions. It wouldn't kill you once in a while to say no!"

"I can't say no Nat, they need me! They need Captain America!"

"And I need Steve Rogers! I need the man who I gave my heart to. Even Black Widow turns down a mission once in a while."

"Nat," he whimpered softly, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Leave Steve," the spy said with a harsh icy tone.

Gently, he placed the bouquet of roses on the small table on their front porch. Slowly he went down the steps and began to limp to his bike, his injuries bothering him as he didn't bother to get patched up. Nat looked at her boyfriend's pity state, with a heavy sigh she called him back. Steve stopped as the spy walked up to him.

"Come on, let's get you patched up inside." She helped Steve get inside the house, some of his weight shifted onto her so his injured leg could rest a bit. Before they walked through the threshold, Nat placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Welcome home Steve."

The blond couldn't help but smile and gave her a small passionate kiss.

 _Rabbit_

"Did anyone tell you that you jump like a rabbit?"

Steve looked at the red head confusingly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you jump like a rabbit. With that cute ass of yours squatted down and then you jump, just like a rabbit."

He raised a brow. "And you came to that conclusion since….."

"Since Clint thought it'd be funny to draw a cute little cotton tail on your ass when he recorded a video for you on _Snapchat_."

"What?!"

Natasha giggled, "It was really cute, even gave you little rabbit ears too."

Steve couldn't help but blush and gave up on jumping the stacks of jumping boxes he had.

 **END**

 **Some fluff mixed with angst.**

 **Don't lie, Steve would look cute with a little cotton tail.**


	20. Swim With Me

**Swim With Me**

 **I was supposed to write this prompt during the week it was released, but oh well. I'm a wee bit falling behind with these things because of school and homework, fuck my life right now.**

 **Anyways this is just gonna be really short and what not.**

 **Summary:** _they felt themselves swimming in the sea of love_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **Cheesy summary I know, but whatever**

 _Prompt 20: lucky, fish, straw_

 _Lucky_

Sometimes Natasha didn't understand how she always found herself in Steve's arms every single morning. Waking up to his warmth and feeling so secured in his muscular arms. She loved being with him, every second, of every minute, of every day. Natasha wasn't religious but she thanked whatever powerful force allowed her to be with a man who accepted her for who she was, and not judge her of the actions of her past.

The spy inhaled his scent, pine with a hint of cinnamon, she loved waking beside him. Even more when she woke up first and take in his sleeping form. Watching as the most powerful man become so vulnerable in his sleep. The soft light of the sun making him look a lot younger, giving him the persona of a young man who wasn't being tortured by his nightmares.

Not once did Natasha believed that someone could ever fall in love with her. Her a person who believed that love was for children, ended up allowing herself this fairy tale life. Though she never regretted falling in love with Steve Rogers. With him, she felt at ease and found her home with him. Wherever he went she was sure to follow every step of the way. Side-by-side, that's where they belonged.

 _Fish_

Steve groaned as he felt her lips around him, feeling that skilled tongue of hers licking the underside of his cock. He could feel the cool surface of the aquarium tank that he was leaning against. Somehow they managed to find a very secluded area of the aquarium. Their lips pressed hungrily against each other and well one thing led to the next. Now Steve's getting a blowjob in front of an entire school of fish and other marine life animals that happened to be passing by. Before he could spill himself into her mouth, Natasha pulled away and brought him into another desperate and heated kiss.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Steve thanked the heavens that Natasha was wearing a skirt and pushed her underwear to the side and slide inside of her. She moaned against his neck as he began to rock his hips against hers. Natasha shivered as she felt the fish tank press against her back as he turned them around. Her hands carded through his hair as he moved against her. He sealed her moans with his lips as she was starting to get a bit more vocal.

"You need to be quiet love," he hissed against her ear.

She nipped the flesh of his ear, "I can't, not when you're fucking me rough."

"You started it when you wore that short ass skirt of yours," he growled and nipped her neck.

"Fuck," Natasha gritted her teeth as his movements quickened.

"Language," Steve laughed softly.

"Fuck you."

Another laugh escaped his lips, "No honey, can't do that when I'm fucking you."

"Goddamn punk." Steve couldn't help but smirk against her lips.

 _Straw_

"You're kidding right," Steve looked at the short plastic straw in his hand.

Natasha grinned, "You drew the short straw Steve."

He blushed, "But Nat!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic, I'm the only one who's going to be seeing it anyways."

His blush deepened, "That doesn't help!"

"Come on soldier, be a good lad and do it."

Steve muttered under his breath as he went back into their room with a small brown package in his hands. A few good minutes passed and Natasha was reading a book while waiting for her boyfriend to come out.

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes Steve," she replied as she turned a page.

"I feel ridiculous wearing this." The moment she looked up, Natasha couldn't help but let out a chocked laugh. "Laugh it up why don't you." He blushed while trying to be mad. "This is all your fault anyways."

"You drew the short straw Steve, remember?"

"Still," he waved towards his outfit, "do I really have to wear this for the whole day?"

"Oh yes you do," the moment Steve turned around and began to walk towards their kitchen, Natasha took a picture.

 _My fellow Americans, I proudly present America the Bootyful_

And the picture that followed the caption, was none other than Steve wearing an American flag boxer. But if you look closely enough, you could see Natasha's Black Widow symbol on the left side of the boxers.

 **END**

 **I would gladly pledge my allegiance to Steve's booty.**


End file.
